Jealousy and Games :
by SensitiveTouch
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, and when their finally together, will an unexpected visitor tear them apart?, or bring them even closer? Read and find out! CULLENS VAMPIRES. USUAL PAIRS. Get's M later on. Read AuthorNote!
1. Boyfriends

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I wish they belonged to me..**

**Okayyy! THIS IS REALLY LONG! I'm sorry I couldn't stop writing. There is going to be a twist in this story and its going to be different. Okay, please please please review!! I would greatly appreciate it. :]**

**Love,  
Gigi!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward!" I screamed as I ran in the Cullen house. "Edward Cullen get down here NOW!" I yelled as my voice bounced off the mansion walls, echoing through the whole house. Just then Alice popped her head from around the corner with a nervous smile.

"Bella Mia!" She smiled holding out her arms for a hug. I glared at her.

"I'm sure you gave him the usual warning that something was coming. Something that was going to painfully hurt him. Where is he?" I asked tapping my foot impatient. She sighed and pointed to the closet down the hall.

"HA!" I yelled with victory. I opened the closet and Edward looked at me with a sheepish grin. "Edward Cullen." I said in an evil tone.

"Hey Bella! How are you!" He smiled.

"Don't gimme any of that! You crossed the line today Edward. I know being your best friend and all you have an opinion to whom I may or may not date, but let me remind you that it is only an opinion that is needed. What you did was completely immature and uncalled for." I said giving a big speech.

"Bella, you don't want to know what he was thinking tod-" He tried to say with a smile

"Edward," I said holding up my hand in his face, stopping his talking, "I know you don't like him for some reason that I cannot explain… but that doesn't give you the reason to put a pigeon in his locker. I mean come on, grow up, act like an adult. He tried nothing but to be a friend to you and you had to pull a stunt like that. You should be ashamed." I said. He tried to inch away but I pulled him by the shirt.

"And where do you think you're going!?" I asked. He sighed and walked back in front of me, caught.

I wasn't even scratching the surface.

"Not only have you embarrassed him, but you embarrassed me as well. We got in a fight today because of you. I even tried to defend you for reasons I don't know. And after I promised to keep your secret a secret! I could just go right now and say 'HEY EVERYONE EDWARD CULLEN IS A VAMPIRE! HE HATES HUMAN BOYS!', and then the whole town will be running after you with pitchforks and such." I said continuing without delay. Edward kept sighing and sighing.

"What exactly do you have to say for yourself Edward!?" I yelled throwing my arms up in frustration.

"Bella, love." He started to say. His arm went around my waist, he pulled me close until his hard stomach was on mine tightly. I looked up at him and he put his free hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm truly and deeply sorry and I never meant to cause you stress, but there is something about him that is wrong. With all of Alice's visions of him breaking your heart, I just can't let that go." He said deeply.

"Edward…" I said calmed down looking in his dark eyes. "The future always changes. Remember when you were going to ask me to prom and you never did?" I asked smiling. His face dropped. He looked at me seriously now.

"Who told you about that?!" He asked letting me go.

"Who else?"

With that he ran off in the blink of an eye screaming, "EMMETT!!!!!" threw the entire house. I thought it was adorable that he was going to ask me, and I was hoping he would. I love the fact he gets jealous of my boyfriends who I would dump in a second for him. I wouldn't have to think twice. The only reason I date those boys at my high school is to make him jealous. Which it does, and that leads to a lot of destruction. Wait…

_HOW DID I GET OUT OF YELLING AT HIM!?_

I groaned with irritation for my ways of being swooned and walked down the hall.

Carlisle was working at the hospital still and Emse was sitting and watching TV. I waved and she smiled when she saw me and ran up to hugged me. I don't know where anyone else is and that can't mean good things.

Then the whole house shook like an earthquake. I rolled my eyes. I heard Emse giggle quietly as she sat back on the couch and mumble something my human ears couldn't hear.

"EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDD! LEAVE EMMETT ALONEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" I yelled. I walked in the kitchen to see Edward and Emmett on the floor fighting and messing up the whole kitchen. I whistled really loud and the both looked up at me, then they stood up quickly. Emmett punched Edward's arm, it sounded like lightning. Edward growled and pushed him roughly.

"Enough! Emmett go with Rose, now. Edward, go in the corner. You're in timeout." I said.

My lip quivered trying not to laugh at Edwards face. Emmett threw a muffin on the counter that Emse baked at Edward's face and ran out of the room. Edward put his fist in the air as a warning. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Bella." Edward whispered looking at me when his show of dominance was over.

"Your 17 years old, no wait, let me rephrase, you are 104 years old and your acting like a five year old." I said.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. His dark eyes looked into my brown ones, locking them there. He kissed my forehead and flashed me a crooked smile. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you. Can you forgive me?" He whispered smiling his pearl white teeth.

How does he _DO_ that!?

I sighed and hugged him giving in. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I let go and walked to the fridge.

The only reason it is full of food is because I spend 90% of my time eating here, so they make sure it's full and ready. I grabbed an apple and sat on the counter. Edward was in front of me in a second, startling me.

"You know Edward, this vampire thing is giving me head trauma." I said due to his fast pace.

He rolled his eyes lightly. "Oh please Bella, you've known about this for seven years. You should be used to it. And you know you like it." He said watching me eat.

"Is that true? Could've fooled me." I teased. He rolled his eyes again and saw me eye the Pepsi. He got a class, filled it with Pepsi and held it out to me in the exact time of 4 seconds. I chuckled and took it. "On second thought. This shouldn't be so bad." I said taking a sip. He smiled at me and then sat next to me on the counter.

"I'm glad I entertain you Bella." He smiled.

I chewed on my apple for five minutes, made Edward try a bite, only to make a face at me. Then he leaned his head against the cabnit behind him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said quietly.

My heart stopped. I felt like I couldn't breathe right after those words poured out of his mouth. I looked over at him and his black eyes starred at me.

Relief

"You're going to hunt?" I asked sipping my soda again, trying to make it sound like I didn't almost have a stroke.

"Yeah." He said. Then he shut his eyes tightly and gupled down.

I looked at him with sympathy. "Does it hurt?" I asked, wishing I wasn't a human right now.

"Not entirely. My throat just tickles. I'm sure I can handle myself." He said looking forward.

"Well you're pretty confident." I said biting my apple again.

"I would never hurt you." He said a little smug.

"Really?" I asked hopping down from the counter. He did the same confused to what I was doing. I put down my apple and Pepsi. I walked over to him. I walked really close to him, he breathed heavily when my chest touched his. His eyes were locked on mine, not letting go. He was only a little taller to I grabbed his head and brought it to my neck. Not that I was strong enough to do it, but he let me. That confused me. I arched my head back and put his face so close to my neck, his lips were almost touching it.

"How about now?" I whispered. I heard a low rumble in his chest.

He wasn't breathing. I looked at him as I straightened my neck. He was looking in my eyes deeply. I didn't know what he was thinking. He came close to my face, so close I could smell his sweet scent. I gulped. He put his hand on my chest, right where my heart was.

"I would never damage this." He said seriously. I looked at his black eyes and smiled. I almost doubted him for a minute

Just then the kitchen door swung open and Emmett and Alice walked in, seeing me with my hand on the back of Edwards head and our lips inches apart.

They bursted out laughing and I glared in their direction.

"HAHA!" Emmett laughed. "I knew it would happen sooner or later!" He said.

"Shut up! Nothing happened!" I yelled.

"Oh man, I have to go get the family and tell them the good news!" Alice squealed.

Edward growled and took the half-eaten apple and chucked it at his head.

"OW!" Emmett said rubbing the side of his head. "Jerk." He mumbled then walked out.

Alice smiled nervously and then ran out after him.

We both busted it out laughing seconds later.

While I almost had a heart attack over the fact we almost kissed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned. The sunlight shined on my face and gave me a headache that I would have all day.

"Bella, come on." I heard.

I took the covers off my face to see Edward standing on the end of my bed with his hands folded.

"Today is school. Get ready." He said taking the covers off me unexpectedly. I yelped and tried to cover myself. Edward immediately turned around and looked away when he saw me in my underwear. It was hot last night…

"I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered. I got up and got my jogging pants on quickly. I sighed, completely embarrassed over the fact that he saw my little white underwear with little red hearts all over them.

"It's okay." I said. I walked behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. When I did he quickly ran out of the room. I sighed, I probably made a complete fool of myself, and he was probably going to laugh… either way, my face was as red as a tomato.

* * *

**EPOV**

I ran out of the room like a **coward**. I backed up against the hallway wall and tried to gain my focus. I just saw Bella in her underwear, the most cutest underwear.

This time, my throat wasn't the thing that tickled me. I was afraid that if I looked in her big beautiful brown eyes, I would take advantage of her and satisfy my desire for her body the wrong way. Not to mention, I could kill her.

I sighed deeply and ran before Charlie saw me, out the door and into my Volvo. I decided to wait for her, if I went in that bedroom, I'm not sure I would let her leave…

_"Fuck! Stop it Edward! She's your best friend!" _I argued with myself.

_"And the other day when Bella tested my strength against her blood… Her blood wasn't the __**only**__ thing on my mind."_

_"STOP IT! JUST FRIENDS. JUST FRIENDS." _My head screamed.

My head was arguing with my body the whole time until the passenger door opened. I felt so awkward as Bella sat down with her blue shirt on that showed too much cleavage.

I groaned to quiet for her to hear. Of all the days, she wears my favorite color on her. She didn't say anything as I started the car and sped down the road.

"Edward…" She said as she cleared her throat. I looked over at her and then back at the road. She went on. "I can't come over today, I uh, I'm meeting Mike at the movies later." She whispered.

It rang in my ears like lightning. "Pardon?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well he is my boyfriend, we go on dates. He asked me and I said yes." She said not looking in my eyes. I gripped my steering wheel so tight my knuckles went pure white. Nothing got me more jealous and angry.

I stopped the car in the school parking lot and when I let go of the steering wheel I left indents in it with my hands.

_Just __**perfect**__._

I got out and she did the same. I didn't walk with her like usual, I walked faster and got in the school before her. I saw Mike walking down the hallway with a big grin on his face.

_I wonder what Bella will wear tonight_. He thought. Then his mind went into a whirlwind of thoughts. Suddenly he pictured her in lingerie. I shoved him as I passed him, hard. So hard it knocked him to the floor.

_I __**hate**__ that guy._

_

* * *

_

(still Edward POV)

Classes were _crucial_. I couldn't wait for lunch, do apologize to Bella. I was such a jerk this morning.

The bell couldn't ring fast enough. I ran down the hallway at human pace, which was slow to me. I immediately stopped when I saw Mike walking with his arm around Bella. She was looking at the ground as he whispered in her ear.

My hands went into fists. I clenched them so hard I bleed. Though it healed quickly.

Bella suddenly looked up at me with a sad face. I looked at her furiously.

_And to think, I was going to apologize! As if she would care!_

I ran out of the building too fast for human eyes. I ran in the woods, not knowing what my rage would do. I uprooted a small tree and threw it against another, knocking it down and making a big crash. I punched everything in sight.

_Why was this so __**unfair**__?!_

_Why can't I have her? I would love her ten times more than that __**stupid**__ human!_

I yelled in frustration and sat down on a rock.

_Nothing ever goes right with me!!_

I buried my face in my hands and put my elbows on my knees. Waiting for this pain in my dead heart to go away..

* * *

**OKAYY :]**

**I hoped you like it! I'll update as soon as possible. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;];];];]**


	2. Just Friends

**Bella's POV**

I looked in the mirror. A tear fell from my eye. Edward was so mad at me today. Could he really be that jealous? All I ever wanted was to spend my life with him. Doesn't he realize that Mike means nothing to me? I tried to remember what happened in the hallway…

"_Bella, I think after the movies we can go to my place." Mike whispered in my ear._

_Yeah right, gag me twice._

_I looked down because if I looked up at Mike, I would laugh in his face. Then all of a sudden I look up and Edward is staring at me, his fist clenched together and his nose flaring. I was almost afraid. Then he darted out the exit. Later in my class room I heard a loud crash that sounded like thunder outside. I can only imagine what that is. When school ended I walked in the parking lot, but the Volvo wasn't there…_

Another tear fell from my eye. How can I be so cold? Try to make him jealous. It made my stomach turn. He made me walk home, he never, ever did that. I broke up with Mike after school, and came home to sulk about Edward hating me now.

I walked out of my bathroom and into my room, I changed in my joggers and white tank top and decided to just lay in bed all day. I put the covers over my head. Pretty soon the sobbing and tears came with the silence of my room.

Then all of a sudden I felt someone sit on the end of my bed. I took the covers off my face and looked over to see Edward's back facing me. One half of me wanted to run up and kiss him so passionately, but the other just wanted to slap him. I just sat there starring at his muscular back. The half where I passionately kiss him was dominating the other half by the seconds.

"Bella…" He breathed. His voice was so angelic and not angry. A big ton of bricks were taken off my shoulders.

"Yeah?" I asked trying not to make it seem like my voice was cracking. It didn't work. He turned around and looked at me with his darkened eyes. I take it he didn't go hunting today. He got up and sat closer to me.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I feel like such a coward Bella…" He started to say. "By the time I went back to school, you have already left. I couldn't stop thinking about it all day. It took me six hours just to come over here."

"Why did you leave school? You were so mad at me, I just didn't know why." I choked out.

He looked at my cheek that was wet with tears from before. His eyes glistened, it looked like if he could, he would cry.

"Please Bella, don't cry." He said with his perfect velvet voice. "A lot has been going on. Alice is seeing a lot of things in her visions. Me going away, and then me staying. A lot is on my mind because of that. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He said.

So he wasn't jealous, he's never jealous. He just doesn't like my boyfriends because of Alice's visions. He doesn't like me… I was stupid to think he did.

"It's okay, really I'm fine. I'm just glad to see you…" I said wiping my tears. "I didn't want you to hate me and I…" My voice trailed off when I looked at Edward's face. It was hard as stone, he was glaring at me. Like I got him angry all over again. A deep growl rumbled in his chest. I starred in his dark eyes, locked in them as usual.

"Do you honestly think… I could ever hate you?" He asked angry.

I bit my lip. "I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I could… never… in a million years from now, ever hate you." He said seriously. His eyes never left mine.

I let out a sigh of relief. I smiled and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. An unexpected groan crept up from his throat and then he pulled away quickly and jumped the the other side of the room. He was breathing so heavily I could hear him. I was confused until I remembered…

"Your thirsty." I simply said.

"I'm sorry…" He said breathlessly. "It's… too much for me to handle."

"I'm sorry, I should have been mindful of that." I whispered.

"I'm going to hunt now, I'll be here in the morning to pick you up." He said inching his way over to me. Testing himself. I nodded and got up. I saw him hold his breath and run up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me. I didn't have enough time to wrap my arms around his back, because he was already gone out the window.

Just friends...

Edward's POV

I ran in the woods trying to clear my thoughts and hunt. The only thing on my mind was how much I just endangered Bella, the love of my life. The moment she hugged me the first time, my teeth were almost on her skin. It took everything I had to back up.

Then her face… it looked so rejected. I had to just wrap my arms around her. It was second nature to make her happy, no matter how painful it is to me. I guess people do that when they love someone.

I haven't quenched my thirst in almost two weeks. That's too long for me and in turn, I'm getting weaker. I crouched down when I smelled deer blood. Not my favorite, but it'll have to do.

I ran at my quickest pace and tackled the elk to the forest floor. I dug my teeth into its neck and in minutes drank him dry. I wasn't satisfied. I was going to drink until I couldn't anymore. I want to be close to Bella without having to hold my breath.

I drank from seven more elk, and then I looked at my watch.

_DAMMIT!  
It's 7:10 already!_

I ran as fast as I could to Bella's house. I forgot that I was still wearing my same clothes. I rolled my eyes and ran home quickly.

By the time I was done changing, I didn't have any time to fix my wild hair. And after Alice's annoying 50,000 questions it was already 7:25.

I darted out of the house and ran as fast as I could to Bella's.

_Please Bella be ready! Please be dressed and ready!_

Then I realized, waking up early is impossible for Bella. But I ran into her house and all of a sudden I bumped into something soft and it fell to the floor.

Bella's POV

I ran downstairs at lightning speed, well not really but still. I was so used to Edward's wakeup call, I got up late. I threw on my clothes, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair in a matter of ten minutes.

_Crap! It's 7:25!_

I ran downstairs, Charlie already left for work, I had no time for breakfast. All of a sudden I bumped into something as hard as a rock and fell to the floor.

"Ow." I said. At first I thought I bumped into the wall but I looked up to see Edward's beautiful face, accompanied by his liquid topaz eyes.

"Bella! I'm sorry. I didn't see you!" He said panicking.

"Edward it's okay. I'm fine." I said as he helped me up.

"Are you hurt?" He asked looking at my scratched arm.

"No I'm fine." I said looking at his face. I looked at his hair and gulped. It was messy… but the most sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. I wish he wore it like that all the time. Parts were in his face making a shadow over his eyes, and then some were just everywhere in the air. I tried to control my heart rate and reached out to his hair, I tried the fix it but I was secretly trying to feel it's softness.

"Is it that bad?" He asked chuckling. My eyes glided down to his lips.

"Not really, but hang on, be right back." I said breathless. I walked in the kitchen. I ran back with a tissue in my hand. I wiped the side of his beautiful, red, cold lips and held it up. There was a speck of blood on it.

"Messy were we?" I asked showing him.

"I was running late." He smiled. I love it when he is done hunting, he is more calmer and sweeter than when he's thirsty.

"Speaking of, were going to be late." I said walking out the front door. He followed me and opened the door in the Volvo for me and then ran around to the other side.

When we got to school Edward walked with me in school and smiled with victory as Mike shot him a death stare.

I guess he got his way… again. I can just imagine what's going on in Mikes mind, that's probably why he is grinning so evilly. But Edward just thinks of me as his best friend. I pray he never knows I love him, and that's why I'm so thankful he can't read my mind.

I looked down at his hand that was at his side as we walked. I bit my lip. I was tempted to reach out and grab it. Just because my love for him was dominating my common sense.

I wonder what it feels like...

I mean, I held his hand plenty of times before, but to hold it when it was for more than friendship. The symbol of a couple, of love. I sighed. Edward looked at me. I quickly looked forward.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I lied.

"I'll see you later okay?" He asked. I almost didn't notice we were in the middle of the hallway, in front of my Math class.

I nodded and he stood there for moment. Then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I felt his chest exhale, and then inhale. I froze, of all the seven years I've known him, he was never able to do that. He always said my blood was too desirable. Was it not desirable anymore? Am I not desirable anymore? ARGH what am I saying? He's hugging me and breathing, I should be so happy.

I put my arms around him and what seemed like hours, was about five seconds. Then he let go with a smile and walked down the hall. I smiled weakly, trying to make it look like him walking away wasn't breaking me to pieces.

I guess I had always had hope that he liked me, because of his jealousy, but it isn't jealousy anymore. I walked into my math class and rested my head on the table. I looked out the window and sighed.

Life _sucks_.


	3. Vision

**Okay guys, the part on how they met and the story about the seven years is coming! I promise. You won't be confused for long ahha. Thanks for the reviews omg they made my day!! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, it's not one of my favorites, but the next one get's the story really on track. So bear with me! :]

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Finally, the weekend.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I closed my curtain last night before I went to bed so the sun was not shining in my window. No headaches. I smiled and when I sat up Edward was standing at the end of my bed starring at me.

Again?

"Good morning Bella." He smiled.

"Yeah. What's up, how are you, good morning and um, oh yeah, what are you doing in my room at…" I glanced over at the clock. "7 am?" I asked laughing.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, as if I'm going to stay in a house with just Emmett and Rose. They acted like I wasn't even there." He said as he shivered. "No thanks."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked still sitting in my bed, unmotivated.

"Alice and Jasper are in Spain, honeymoon weekend." He said.

"They do those like, every weekend." I said rubbing my droopy eyes. Edward chuckled.

"Carlisle and Emse?" I asked.

"Vacation in Greece. They won't be back for another week."

"And you're stuck with me." I smiled.

"I volunteered."

"Ah." I said getting up. I looked at Edward who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Put some clothes on." He said seriously pointing to my very short shorts. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I've known you for seven years… get used to it. Plus I'm too lazy to go wash my joggers and I'm so not wearing jeans today."

He sighed and followed me into the bathroom while I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair.

"I don't understand why you have to always watch me do these things." I said turning around in the little bathroom and starring in his beautiful golden eyes.

"I don't want to miss anything."

"Why do you always think I'm going to disappear?" I asked breathing heavily.

"It's just a normal feeling I get, I always want you close. I hate having you far away from me." He said starring at me. Then his arms slowly went around my back and he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smelled his beautiful scent. It made me dizzy.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'll always be near." I whispered against his shirt which I was burring my face into. I felt his hand slid up to my heart.

"Mmm." He whispered softly. I was partly embarrassed because my heart rate was pumping so fast. "I could never in a hundred years live without this." He said quietly.

Okay, this was really close, like really really close. I was so tempted to just embarrass myself and kiss his neck, and then his jawbone. I was going to for a moment. I brought my lips to it but he pulled away.

"Besides, if you leave that would ruin my plan to someday kill you." He smiled. Ruining my one streak of courage. My lips were so close.

"Hah, well I wouldn't want to ruin that for you now would I?" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm going to go get breakfast." I said walking out as fast as I could. I breathed for the first time since our eyes met in the mirror. My heart still hasn't calmed down from its frenzy.

When I got downstairs he was already there, and already poured me a bowl of cereal. I sat down with a smile and put the lucky charms in my mouth. He watched with a smirk on his face. Why does he always look so confident?

"What are we doing today?" I asked sipping from my apple juice which he poured for me as well.

"Well, Alice wants to see me, but I promise I'll be back." He said in a beautiful whisper.

I sighed. The thought of being away from Edward, already made me depressed. "I thought Alice was on her honeymoon weekend?" I asked eating again.

"Me too, I guess she has something to tell me. But I'll be back later." He said getting up.

I nodded and kept eating. He extracted his arms and smiled, waiting for a hug. I rolled my eyes and got up to hug him goodbye.

He breathed again. I smiled.

Then he ran out the door too fast for my dull human eyes to see.

This sucks already.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I'm getting a little scared thinking about why Alice came from her honeymoon weekend to tell me something. The fact that it might me bad news wasn't the thing that was scaring me, if I upset her or did something to interrupt her weekend, I'm going to feel the wrath of the 50,000 questions.

Now_ that's_ horrifying.

I opened the door to the house and walked in. I heard Emmett and Rose upstairs. I groaned and tried to block them out, then I heard light footsteps in the kitchen. I walked through the living room and then into the kitchen. I peeked around the corner and saw Alice sitting at the table starring at me with an evil eye.

I shivered and walked in.

_Sit down_. She thought.

I gulped and sat across from her. She sighed.

"You're interrupting my weekend Edward."

_**Oh no**_.

"Every vision that I have, is about your decision to speak up to Bella. And it's driving me **INSAINE**. I can't concentrate on anything just because you can't make up your mind."

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to act clueless. I just know Emmett is eavesdropping. Alice noticed my nervousness and sighed.

_Edward… don't give me any of that. We can all see how crazy you are over Bella. My visions are all of your attempts to confess your love to her. That night you were in her room, you apologized, but backed out to tell her you loved her. When you saw her this morning you backed out as well. I can't take it Edward!_ She thought.

I groaned. "I will, when the time is right."

"Do it soon or I will personally bite your head off. Jasper is ready to kill me because I'm getting so caught up in this. Go to the meadow today, before 2 o'clock because the sun is coming out after-"

"Today?! I can't do it today!? You got to be kidding me! I don't even know that she feels the same way I do!" I yelled, interrupting her.

"Edward, are you really that blind? The boyfriends, her reaction when you get jealous, her body language around when your close… she's crazy about you. If you don't do it soon, she'll give up on you."

Suddenly Alice's face dazed. I knew that look. I read her mind while she got a vision, it was Bella… she was walking away from me crying. My eyes widened.

"What was that?" I asked. Alice broke from her daze and focused.

"If you don't do it soon, you're going to be the one breaking her heart this time. I mean it Edward. Today."

I rolled my eyes and got up. I ran out the door without a goodbye. How can she tell me that I have to tell Bella how uncontrollably in love I am with her?! TODAY!?

This is madness, pure madness. I'm nothing but a coward and I know I'll back down.

Alice will probably burn me alive if I didn't do it today.

But every time I look in her big beautiful brown eyes I lose focus, everything I'm trying to do get's erased from my mind.

I banged my fist against a tree as I ran. Frustrated as hell.

When I got to Bella's house she was in her room on the phone. I ran in her room so quiet she never knew. I stayed in her closet and if she went to her closet I would run out fast enough. I tried not to even move, which was easy.

I know I'm being an eavesdropper but curiosity is my weakness. Especially when it involves Bella.

"_BELLA! I MISS YOU_!" A girl muffled threw the phone.

"Oh my god Melissa I miss you so much more!! How is the sun?" Bella asked sitting on her bed.

"_Nothing like it used to be without you. How is Forks_?" Melissa asked.

"Eh."

"_What's that suppose to mean_?"

"Nothing it's just..." Bella said with a sigh, then she fell back on her bed.

"_You still haven't told Edward have you_?" Melissa asked.

A smile appeared on my lips.

"No Melissa, thanks for reminding me. It's just, every time I look in his eyes it's like… I lose focus and everything I was going to say completely erases from my mind." She said.

I almost jumped with joy. I almost ran and kissed her. I almost fell. I almost blew my cover.

"_You got it bad girl. Don't worry he'll come around_."

"Yeah, I hope so. Well I'll talk to you later. Say hi to everyone."

"_I will. Take care, and call me as soon as he confesses his love to you_!"

"Oh shut up! That'll never happen!"

"_Oh Goodbye_!" Melissa said laughing.

"Bye." Bella said laughing back. Then she shut her phone and put a pillow over her face, then a loud scream was muffled by it.

I wasn't going to just barge in there because she would know I was listening. So I waited about twenty minutes. Bella went downstairs and watched TV, then she ate some Pringles and watched Desperate Housewives.

I walked in and sat on the couch next to her. Her face lit up.

"Your back." She smiled. "What did Alice want?"

"She wanted to tell me the sun was going to be out today before 2:00, so uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the meadow before then?" I asked, nervousness detected in my voice.

Her smile widened. "Sure."


	4. Memory

"_Anything your heart desires, will come to you."

* * *

_

**All Bella's POV**

"Dad, Edward and I are going on a hike okay?" I said picking up his plate, all the pasta disappeared.

"Okay, I'll be at Billy's, he's cooking for Jake. He should be getting home soon. We talked on the phone and everything." He said getting his jacket.

"Really? Jake? I'll have to go visit him later." I said cleaning the dish.

"Yeah, he won't stop asking about you." Charlie smiled. I chuckled.

_Haha Riiiiight_.

"Well I'll see you later Bells!" He yelled walking out the door.

"Bye!" I yelled back. I got my jeans on and I long sleeve gray shirt. Edward said he had something to do, but refused to tell me. I think he went hunting quick, his eyes were getting a little dark. So I'm stuck here until he comes.

20 minutes later…

"Bella, if we don't hurry, daylight will disappear." Edward said leaning against my dresser suddenly. I jumped, startled. Then I sighed. I looked in his topaz eyes, yup, hunting it was.

"Oh shush Edward. I'm almost done." I said putting my hiking boots on. I pulled hard on them and all of a sudden I lost my footing. To make a long story short, my butt seemed to like to floor. I fell so hard my face burned it was so red. Edward busted out laughing and ran over to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked still laughing.

"Yeah, keep laughing Edward Cullen because one of these days I tell you, you are going to be the one falling and be embarrassed. And I'm not even going to help you. Just stand there and add to your humility."

"I'm sorry Bella, I truly am. But your face was so adorable when you fell." He laughed. "I couldn't help myself."

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"Oh Bella, I'm used to seeing you fall by now. I knew you were going to." He laughed.

"Oh, so you just decided not to catch me before that and save me this pain?" I asked rubbing my butt.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse and made him help me get my stupid boot on.

When I finished getting ready I got my jacket on, winter is almost here, and I'm grateful the sun is coming out, but the wind is freezing.

I sat in Edward's Volvo and turned the heater on right away. Edward sat in silence with his short sleeve shirt on and no jacket. Stupid vampire. Not being effected to the cold winds. My life is so unfair.

We got to the path and started going up the familiar trail that led us to the best place in the world. The meadow. Everything happened there. He told me his secret there, that's where I had my first heartbreak, and my first goodbye to the one I love… my mind went back to the memories with every step I took.

* * *

"_Come on Bella! We're almost there!" Edward said trying to encourage me to keep going. _

"_Edward, what is so great about this place?" I asked as I held his big cold hand._

"_It's a very special place, a beautiful place. And I want you to see it." He said smiling at me._

_I was eleven at the time, I lived with my dad my whole life, and it was my dad who introduced me to the Cullens when I was ten. I immediately bonded with Edward. He was like my big brother, but on my eleventh birthday Edward kissed my cheek and gave me a gold bracelet that had a heart on it, and at that moment, I fell in love with him. From that moment on, I did everything with him and he always made sure I was happy. He told me about a meadow that reminded him of me, and today was the day I would see it._

_When we finally got up to the meadow I was shocked at its beauty. It didn't look like it belonged in Forks. The sun was shining so beautifully on the soft green grass, the pink and white flowers growing wildly and the creek not far off. I smiled and ran out in the sun, my faced warmed and I looked at Edward who was still in the shadows. _

"_Come on Edward!" I yelled. Edward smiled, shook his head and waved me over to him. I ran back and he crouched down so he could look me in the eyes. I was completely confused._

"_Bella, there is something I want to tell you, and your old enough to understand. But I want you to promise me, that you would never tell a soul." He said playing with my brown hair._

"_I'll take it to the grave, I promise." I smiled. He nodded and took a deep breath. _

"_I'm a vampire, Bella." He said looking at me deeply. I started laughing thinking it was a joke. _

"_No you're not! Stop playing around!" I laughed._

"_No Bella, I'm serious. Look." He said standing up. I looked at him funny because he was serious. _

_Then he walked in the sun and turned around so I could see. My mouth hung open, his skin shined like crystals. Like 1,000 diamonds. I couldn't breathe, everything was so much to take in._

_I walked over to him, he smiled and crouched down. I put my hand on his cheek, it was so smooth. I almost cried at his beauty._

"_You're beautiful." I whispered. "Is your family…"_

"_Yes, all of us." He said._

_We spent hours sitting in the sun, he told me everything. His power to read minds, and how he couldn't read mine. His strength, his speed, everything. It completely fascinated me. Then his smile soon faded. I asked him what's wrong and he said the thing that broke my young heart._

"_Bella, we have to go away for a little while…" _

"_What?"_

"_I finished high school, and Carlisle is already saying he is 35 when he in 30." He said holding my hand._

"_You can't leave! Edward you can't leave me!" I said panicking._

"_Bella…" He said putting his hand on my cheek. "I promise, I'll come back. It may not be for a while, but I promise you…" He said. A tear fell from my eye._

"_When are you leaving?" I asked now crying horribly. _

"_Tomorrow." He said sadly. _

_TOMORROW?!_

"_So soon…" I said trying to be calm._

"_I know, but I had to tell you about this before I left, so you won't forget me…" He said wiping my tears._

"_Edward, I could never forget you. I never will."_

"_Promise?" He asked._

"_Promise."

* * *

_

My mind boggled back to the present when Edward grabbed me honey moon style and ran up the mountain. I put my hands around his neck, buried my face in his chest and closed my eyes getting dizzy already. Edward's chest was so cold, but at the same time, he warmed my body.

Then he put my down and took a couple steps into the meadow. The little meadow was now hidden by branches and tall grass, well it has been there a long time. Edward and I used to cut off the tree branches and the long grass but we decided it was better hidden, so it was our place and our place only. It was just like I remembered, when he left… and when he came back…

* * *

"_Dad, I'm going for a hike. I'll be back later tonight." I said grabbing my coat._

"_You sure you don't want me to come?" He asked sipping on his coffee._

"_No, I'm alright. I have my cell so if I need you I'll call you." I said. _

_I was now sixteen, and it's been awhile since Edward left. But I remember everything about him. His face and his smell, I never forgot him. It's only been five years, but it feels like twenty. I certainly changed from then, my hair was longer and of course my body was more shaped. My eyes even got a little lighter. _

_It usually takes be about three hours to get up there, and the sun is coming out so hopefully I'll get there when it looks just right. After all my trips and falls, it took about another hour. When I got to the meadow I went in the middle and let the sun hit my face._

"_Oh Edward…" I said to myself looking up at the sky. I laid down on the soft grass and held the gold bracelet he gave me when I was eleven and kissed it. Then I held it to my heart and after a while my eyes slowly closed and I fell into a light sleep._

_My eyes opened suddenly and stood up with a yawn._

"_Must have dozed off." I said quietly._

_I decided I would head back home, the sun was going down and the sky was a beautiful orange color. I ruffled my brown hair and the gold bracelet dangled around my wrist. I turned around to head for the woods. I stopped dead in my tracks._

_My heart stopped._

"_Bella…" He whispered._

_Is this for real? Am I going crazy? I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, I could only stare._

_He took a step forward and smiled. A tear fell from my eye._

_Is that really him? He looks better than my imagination, better than I ever remembered. I wanted to run up to him, but my feet were stone. They wouldn't move._

"_Bella…" He breathed again. His hands came out from his jeans pocket and he held out his arms with a smile._

_That did it, my feet took off and I ran up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then wrapped my legs around his waist. I immediately started crying. Edward spun me around and put his ear to my heart. Tears ran down my cheek nonstop. His smell, was better that I remembered. His laugh, his smile, him being here was better than everything I ever pictured. I could hold him forever, and never let him go. And that's what I planned to do…

* * *

_

I smiled at the memory as soon as I walked on the soft green grass. Every time we went to this place, something happened. Something that changed my life completley. & I pray something will happen here, that will soon change my life forever.

**Hayyy ;]. Thanks for all the AMAIZNG reviews. You guys ROCK! Well that was how they met and the story behind the seven years! WOOT WOOT! I have the next chapter all done, and idk what you guys are going to sayy. ahaha im drawing it out but dnt worry next chapter your going to know what happens in the meadow. k? love you guys!!33**

**-SensitiveTouch.**


	5. Meadow

_She finally gave up, as a tear fell down her cheek &+ she whispered to herself, '__**I can't do this anymore**__.'

* * *

_**Bella's POV**

Edward laid down in the grass as his skin shined in the sunlight. I laid down next to him on my side just looking at this angelic creature, so amazed by its beauty. I thought that if I touched him, he would disappear. He looked so unreal. I didn't realize but a smile was plastered on my face.

"What?" He asked suddenly looking at me.

I gulped. "N-nothing." I said laying on my back.

Suddenly his hands felt around for mine, and I felt his cold skin grasping onto my warm skin. I tried not to shiver. He grinned and looked over at me. His eyes were so warm, so inviting. Then he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

I smiled and looked up at the sky. Birds were chirping all around me, singing a beautiful melody. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air. I heard the crook babble along with the birds.

Edwards thumb caressed mine as he gripped my hand tighter. Not wanting to let go.

After about ten minutes of laying there like old times I looked over at him.

He was looking up at the sun and for a moment I thought he was going to cry, if he could. He looked like he was so deep in thought, I thought he was going to uproot the ground just beneath his fingertips.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked sitting up. Edward looked up at me and sighed. Then he sat up Indian style in front of me. His hands found my hands and he intertwined his fingers with mine again. He looked up at me.

"Bella…" He started to say.

His voice was so nervous, it was making me nervous. "Yes?" I asked gripping his hands tighter.

"I…" He started to say. He started breathing heavily, not looking in my eyes. "I, um…"

"What is it?"

He looked up in my eyes and he froze. His hands started to shake a little, as if he was too nervous.

"I… um, I… like your… shirt…?" He made up. I started at him blankly.

"My… shirt?" I asked, in shock that he just said the most randomness thing in the entire history of random, completely ruining the moment.

"Y-yeah, I like the… color." He said looking down.

At this point, I'm completely done. For a second I thought he was going to say I love you, but I guess not. He doesn't feel the same way I do and I need to realize that before it's too late. No wait, it is too late. My heart is already in pieces.

"Hm." I said getting up. He caught me by the hand.

"Don't, don't go. Please." He said, the sun faded and his face turned a pale white. I could see the anxiety in his eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked seriously.

"I…" He started to say. I rolled my eyes. I was getting more and more pissed by the minute. Not because he was having problems talking, but because no matter what he said it wouldn't be what I want to hear.

"Listen, Jacob just got back in town, my dad is over his house. I'm going to go visit him, can we do this later?" I asked looking in his eyes, because suddenly they went dark. He thrusted my hand away and gave me a look.

"You would rather hang out with that mutt than me?" He asked angry.

"He's not a mutt he's my best friend Edward, what is your problem?" I asked, hurt.

"You're not going to see him." He said.

"And why not?!"

"Bella, do you remember last time? Or did you forget? He almost killed you! I won't let you be in that danger!" He yelled.

"Edward, I'm not ten years old anymore, I'm grown. I know what happened, and that's fine. It was an accident-"

"An accident? What about next time?" He interrupted.

"There won't be another accident-."

"Right, because you're not going to see him." He interrupted again.

I was beyond mad. I passed mad about five minutes ago. I couldn't get any madder than I am right now. I walked up to him, almost two inches away from his face. "Watch me." I breathed.

Then I walked off but he grabbed my arm.

I looked back at him with disgust. Pure frustration. He thrusted my arm away and backed off looking just about as mad as I am.

I shook my head and walked off, "Some friend." I mumbled, but I knew he heard me. A tear fell down my cheek, not because I was sad, but because I was so _angry_. So angry that he would actually let me walk away. I just wanted him to come over and wrap me in his arms like before whenever I got mad at him.

I guess he doesn't care anymore. If he doesn't care, I don't.

I looked back at him as my tear fell down my cheek. His eyes widened. I shook my head again and walked off. Pretty much ran, I just wanted to get away from this damn nightmare.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She looked at me with disgust. It made me more angry that I already am. How can she ever choose that dog over me? I thrusted her arm away and backed off, standing in the middle of the meadow while she stomped off.

"Some friend." She mumbled.

_Guilt._

Then all of a sudden she looked back at me with a tear falling down her cheek, pain in her eyes. My eyes widened.

_Alice's vision…_

_No. NO! She couldn't have given up yet. Please god no. _

I ran off in the woods and smashed everything I saw, trying to keep my rage under control. I was breathing so heavily I couldn't hear anything around me. I was panicking. I felt like I was going to burst into tears, even though I couldn't. I fell to my knees and pounded against the forest floor.

_I… I ruined… everything._

_Everything, it's over. We're over. She… she gave up…_

Then all of a sudden I heard too many voices. Peoples thoughts, five? Too many, all rambling on at once. Then I heard a wolf howl. I crushed a rock next to me.

I got up and ran as fast as I could to the four legged creature running in Bella's direction. It was fast, I'll give it that, but it was too close to Bella.

It phased back into a man and he put on the joggers attached to his leg. I hissed with disgust.

I retrained myself from beating the living shit out of this beast because Bella was about three feet away from me. I couldn't look her in the eyes. Not yet.

I climbed a tree and watched it run up to her. She froze.

Then she grinned.

"Jacob…" She whispered.

I jumped down off the tree and ran. Not wanting to see anything else. Just ran. To where? I dont know, nor do I care. I need to get away from this hell.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob..." I whispered. He smiled. I ran over and jumped on him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he spun me around.

"Bella I missed the hell out of you!" He yelled still spinning me around.

"Argh! Jacob... can't... BREATHE!!!" I said.

He laughed and let me go. "Sorry about that." He smiled.

After reminising and flipping out and hugging Jake picked me up and ran threw the woods. I had to hide my face in his bare chest.

He was almost faster than Edward and everything was making me dizzy.

Oh course he would go faster just to show off. What an idiot.

He took me all the way to La Push and dropped me off at the house. When we were in the sunlight I was able to see him better. He was still my Jacob. My usual half-naked Jacob. He cut his hair again, and he was just the same height, thankfully. But his eyes are just the way I remembered.

"What were you doing in the woods alone?" He asked as we walked to up to his house.

"Don't ask. I might vomit all over the place. Let's go inside. I heard your dad was cooking."

"There's a first. I can't wait to see the gang." He said with a smile.

"You haven't seen them yet?"

"Of course not. I smelled your scent and ran after it."

"How was the city?" I asked.

"The city. Same old. Nothing without my Bella." He smiled.

I laughed and play punched his stomach. Carefully so I don't break my hand like last time. He put his arm around me and led me into the house.

When we got inside everyone screamed and ran up to hug us. Emily hugged me the longest. I could tell she missed me. I haven't been in La Push since Jake left. Everyone laughed when Seth fell because Leah tripped him, and when Quil ate almost all the cupcakes Emily made. Emily practically beat the living shit out of him, not that it hurt him. It was hilarious though.

"So Bella, been hanging around with them vampires again huh?" Billy asked smiling.

"Oh come on Billy, there good people." Charlie said.

"Yeah Billy, you should give them a chance." I said eating a muffin.

"HA! I will never surrender. We were born enemies." Billy smiled.

Seth starred at me in shock. I looked over at him with questionable eyes.

"Your dad knows about the Cullens?" He asked.

"Yeah. They never told you?" I said in disbelief pointing to Sam.

"Vampires aren't the center of our conversations Bella." Sam said. Emily smacked him.

"Yeah, his son Jasper went after me." Charlie chuckled. "I made them all tell me. I couldn't tell Bella, but Edward took care of that of course." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why did Jasper go after you anyways? Aren't they like, not human eaters?" Embry asked.

"They only drink the blood of animals, Jasper was the newest member of the family, it was hard to control himself when dad went over the Cullens house." I said.

"Ick, this vampire stuff is making me sick. Let's eat already!" Quil said starring at the steak Billy made.

They all cheered and jumped in the delicious potato salad and steak.

* * *

"So Jake, you had to see Bella before us I see." Sam asked with a smile.

After dinner the gang went on the beach and started a bomb fire, my dad, Billy, and the rest were playing poker at Jake's house.

Jacob laughed. "You know I did."

I giggled at the **jealousy and games** and put Jake's arm around me. I was freezing. Emily was practically buried in Sam.

"Are you cold Bella?" Jake asked.

"Freezing." I shivered.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then he sat behind me and I was in-between his legs, he put both his arms around me and I was instantly warm. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked up at the stars.

"I missed you Bells." He whispered.

"Yeah, I missed you too." I said.

Then Quil threw a little rock over at Jakes head and laughed.

"You idiot." Jake said. "I don't see you with your arms around someone." Jake stuck his tongue out at him as Quil rolled his eyes. I laughed. Emily looked over with a smile. She winked. Then I rolled my eyes, but with a smile.

We ended up roasting marshellow and somehow half the bang ended up going down my shirt. Jake took me home and as soon as i walked threw the door my mind went right to Edward. I just wanted to go back to Jacob's house.

GAH.

This is my personal version of hell.

* * *

**Okay. Please don't kill me. I know you want to. But I had to make it have a twist. Him confessing his love was too predictable :] Don't worry. It will come soon! And a lot of you were confused about the seven years STILL. So there CHARLIE KNOWS THERE VAMPIRES. Jasper went ninja on his ass and tried to get his bloooood. So there ya have it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! :]**

**-Sensitive Touch**


	6. Dream

**(All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The story belongs to muawhh. :])**

"_You come to love, not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person, perfectly"  
–Sam Keen

* * *

_

I went upstairs, Charlie was sleeping, which hopefully I was soon to be. Though something inside me was telling me this night would never end. I sighed and walked in my bedroom. I put on my pajamas, shut off every light and crawled in my bed.

I was right, my eyes wouldn't shut. I twisted, and I turned. I took the covers off, and put them on. My eyes filled with tears.

I hurt Edward, he hurt me.

I got up, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every part in my body is broken.

I walked over to my wall and leaned on it. I lightly pounded my head against it as the tears fell down my cheek. I slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I looked at the dark room.

Dark.

Depressing, upsetting, alone.

Everything I was feeling at the moment. Then I realized something.

Edward is my light. He's the thing that makes me happy, he makes me smile and laugh. If he's gone, so is my light.

I sighed.

I put my forehead on my knees and the tears I've been holding in fell from my eyes. I closed my eyes trying to block out Edward. Not having any progress.

* * *

Suddenly I felt something cold on the top of my head. I looked up, I could see Edward's face in the dim moonlight shining through my window.

"Edward…" I started to say. He put his hand up and closed his eyes, stopping me from talking. Then he put his hand down and starred me in the eyes deeply. He stood me up and backed me up against the wall. He pressed himself against me tightly.

My heart pounded out of my chest. He wiped my tears lightly, I was breathing so heavily I couldn't control myself. His hand glided across my neck and his lips were inches from mine.

"I love you." He breathed.

Then he pushed his cold lips to mine gently. A daze, I couldn't feel myself. Everything was erased from my thoughts. My heart was piecing together again as I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his cold tongue in my mouth. His hand slid up to my cheek and he wiped the tear that was falling from my eye and pulled away.

He smiled.

Then his eyes suddenly turned a dark red. A shot of fear ran threw me. I stared at him confused. His smile got wider. Then two fangs extracted from his teeth.

"Pathetic human." He hissed.

Then he dug his teeth into my neck and I screamed on the top of my lungs.

* * *

I jolted up from my sleep in a cold sweat. I didn't realize but I screamed out loud in my silent room. I looked around my dark room. I was shaking so bad it looked like my room was in an earthquake. I must have fallen asleep. I was so terrified I had to leave my room.

I've never been afraid of Edward, but my dream was so vivid. I never thought his beautiful face would ever frighten me, but I was. Beyond frightened. Charlie was sleeping so I ran downstairs and turned on every light and backed up against the kitchen cabinets. I breathed in and out trying not to have a stroke.

I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't be alone. I grabbed my jacket from the closet quietly and got out the door trying not to wake up Charlie. I couldn't start the truck, it makes too much noise. I had no choice.

I ran down the street as fast as I could. Everything scared me. Every shadow moving, every sound made me jump.

It wasn't just Edward as a person that frightened me. What he was capable of is what scared me. What stopped him from reacting my dream? I pissed him off today. And if it wasn't that, what scared me was what's out there. A bloodthirsty vampire could just pick my window to crawl threw, Edward wouldnt be there to save me. I had to get out of there, I was feeling so alone and lonely. I never felt that way, besides when Edward left when I was ten, but I always knew he would come back.

I don't know if he will come back this time.

I finally got to La Push and I cooled down, which didn't take long because it was freezing outside. I opened Jacob's window. Thankfully it was open. I crawled in and closed it behind me.

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**(Before Bella had her dream and left.)

I walked in the house and Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were standing there starring at me. I made a face.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I mumbled walking past them. It was mean, I know. I wasn't in the mood to be cared about. If Bella doesn't care about me, I don't want anyone to care about me. That girl is my everything.

"Edward." Alice whispered. I looked back but kept walking up to my room. I don't need to be worried about.

I got up to my dark room and sat in the middle of the floor and trying to believe Bella smacked that dog and went home.

Alice walked in. No surprise.

"Sorry I interrupted your weekend." I said noticing she wasn't even supposed to be back.

"That doesn't matter Edward. Are you okay?" She asked. See? I told you so. They were worrying and it was getting me mad.

"Alice, I'm fine." I said not looking at her. "Bella just hates my guts. Not a big deal." I said quietly.

"Edward." She breathed. Then she wrapped her arms from behind me me and hugged me tightly. I sighed. I hate being catered to. It made me feel like I was helpless. Which, though I hate to admit it, I was completely and utterly helpless. Worse than helpless actually.

"I saw it, I saw it all. I… I can't believe it." She whispered on my back.

"Yeah. I was a stupid coward, couldn't tell the most important person in my life I love her, and then got overthrown by a werewolf."

"No you were not. Bella doesn't have any feelings like that toward Jacob, you're being stupid. She's crazy about you, she still loves you Edward. It's just…" She quieted.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Well, you sort of broke her heart. She was up all night."

I buried my hands in my face. I hate myself. I need to go see her, now. I got up but I heard Alice gasp. She stood up quickly. She was having a vision. I read her mind in that instant.

It was Bella, she was shaking and crying. She looked terrified. So frightened. Then she got up and ran out the door, then it phased out.

"Edward." Alice said. I almost left with that. "No Edward don't leave, she…" Her eyebrows furrowed trying to concentrate. "She's going to Jacob's house…" She breathed.

I growled furiously. I felt like tearing apart my room to pieces. Why did she go there? She's in the same room, with that mutt? Another growl. I picked up the lap in my room and slammed it against the wall.

"Stop! I'm trying to concentrate!!" Alice yelled. By then Emmett and Jasper were there restraining me. I hadn't noticed, I was much worse than I thought. My teeth were showing and I was growling furiously.

"She had a dream…" Alice said. She was sitting on the floor Indian style and had her pointer fingers on her forehead rubbing it lightly.

Then she looked up at me sadly. Her eyes looked in mine, I looked at her confused. I read her mind and I was in shock. In her mind was an image of myself, I suppose, it didn't even look like me. My eyes were red and fangs were coming down from my teeth.

"What's that?" I asked as Emmett and Jasper released me.

"Her dream…" Alice said. Her eyes were anxious. "She was afraid, and then she went to La Push."

"She was scared… of… me?" I asked almost ready to cry.

Alice nodded and looked down. My face fell. I ran out of the house in that moment.

"Will he be alright?" I heard Jasper ask.

"He won't do anything threatening, as far as I can see…" Alice whispered. "Poor Bella…"

* * *

**OKAYYYY. remember that when alice had that vision, it was happening just then. Her vision was be-lated, so there. :] muahah. But ****that was chapter 6!! this was basically a filler. it took me forever to write. i dont want to rush anything, but i have alot of ideas, twists, and happy things coming up. so be readyyyyyyy. **

**please review review reviewww!!!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-SensitiveTouch**


	7. Heartbeat

**(didnt proof read so bear with me im so tiredddddd! lol all characters belong to stephanie meyer blah blah blahh. i promise its going to get M soon.:])**

**Bella's Pov**

The morning Jacob and I woke up it was sunny and nice out. We went on the beach. Jacob time is just what I needed. Most of the time Edward was far from my mind. Whenever something bad goes wrong I can always depend on Jacob to make me feel better. We were sitting in the garage and Jacob was fixing his motorcycle that he crashed the other day.

"Dang it…" He mumbled standing up. He whipped his greasy hands on a towel and sighed. "Bella I need a part from the store, want to come?" He asked. I nodded.

We got to the store and Jake got his stupid part. We were walking outside and Jake put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I heard a low growl in his chest.

"What is it?" I asked.  
"What is this guy a stalker?" He mumbled.  
"Who?"  
"Your little bat boy."

My heart already started pumping. He's here? Where? Please Edward come out!!  
I looked around frantically. I heard a low growl about 10 feet away.

"Edward?" I whispered. My voice was cracked. I felt like I was going to cry and I don't know why. I guess I want him to forgive me so badly, I'm getting emotional.

"Don't waste your breath. He's gone already."  
I sighed. Come on Edward. Just let me apologize. I looked up at the sun. Go away you stupid sun. The one day I don't want you to come out you come out! Look at me I'm talking to myself. I'm going insane.  
Stupid leech." He mumbled breaking the thoughts of my sanity. I smacked his arm. Getting a bruise later. Sheesh.

"Leave him alone Jacob."

"Well I'm sorry that I have a problem with people who hurt you." He said getting in the car. I sighed again. There is never reasoning with Jacob. We got in the car and he asked me if I wanted to come back over. I said I just wanted to be alone which was one hundred percent true. I know the moment I'm alone I'm going to burst out crying, almost seeing Edward today was already making my eyes sting, but I needed to cry. I wasn't done crying yet. I get the feeling that if I stay with Jacob I won't be able to keep the tears in. I do not want to cry in front of Jacob. It will make him do something stupid. Suffer in silence.

But somehow deep inside me, I get the feeling that the tears will never stop, and my heart will never heal. When I'm with Jacob my heart feels together again, but the moment I come home it breaks all over again. So a stupid person would want to be alone right now. Guess I'm pretty stupid. Ha…

It was late and when I walked inside my house I ignored Charlie who was sitting in front of the TV screen watching a football game. I wasn't in the mood. He could order pizza. Right now I just need to crawl into bed.

I got in my room and decided to take a quick shower. I got out, brushed my teeth and combed my straight hair. I put on the short shorts that Edward hated. I smiled when I put them on. I put my tank top on too which reminded me of Jacob since I wore it to his house yesterday.

I crawled into bed and put the covers over my face. I closed my eyes but they wouldn't fall asleep. I think I was afraid to fall asleep. The dream I had the other night wasn't really pleasant. I felt my eyes sting and I knew the tears would come out soon. I put the covers over my face. I think I was embarrassed, not that anyone was here.

I sobbed quietly as I kept thinking of the meadow. Edward's beautiful face, so sad and so betrayed. I hate myself so deeply. How can I end up hurting the one I love so much? I can't take this anymore.

I threw the covers off my face.

I wasn't going to sit here and be a victim. Edward is going to hear what I have to say. No more running and no more hiding. I'm going to confront him with everything I got. I don't care if he hates me for the rest of my life. I need to see him again, I need to hear him. Most of all, I need his cold, hard, safe arms around me again.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Edward… Alice thought. Please cheer up…

I glared at her. Cheering up is not going to come anytime soon. She shouldn't get her hopes up. When I'm away from Bella everything is wrong. I'm more temperamental. I blew up at Emmett earlier. Just because he asked me where Bella was. I'm so sick of myself.

I got up from the couch and walked outside. Alice was going to say something but didn't. Jasper tried to send waves of calmness at me but I tried to block them out, though it was making me feel better. I ran in the forest, I decided to hunt for a while out of boredom. I never realized how dull my life was and is without Bella in it. Her face never left my mind the moment she walked away in the meadow. She must hate me. I hate myself. I was such a jerk. She must feel so betrayed… I saw it in her eyes…

I was near the general store when I smelled her. I immediately was going to walk to her but the sun was shinning down on the pavement. I was forced to watch her and that disgusting mutt walk out.

Then he put his arm around Bella and kissed her cheek. A loud growl rumbled in my chest. I uprooted the tree next to me.

How DARE he?! How dare he touch my Bella?!

I was furious. I know he knows I'm here. He's looking right in my direction.  
"What is it?" Bella asked.

Her voice was so soothing to me. It immediately calmed me and made me want to wrap my arms around her.

"What is this guy a stalker?" Jacob mumbled. I snarled.  
"Who?" Bella asked looking around.  
"Your little bat boy." He said annoyed.

Bella's heart pumped faster. It was the best thing I could have asked for. To hear her beautiful heartbeat. I closed my eyes and took in the sound.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. Her voice was pain. She sounded like she was crying. The calmness turned to anxiousness. Jacob looked directly at the bush I was hiding in about 10 feet away.

Don't you dare try talking to her you leech. You hurt her enough. He thought. I hissed, though it was true. Everything he said was true. I hurt her so much, maybe it would be better if I didn't talk to her. Maybe I should just let her go, Jacob seems to be taking care of her. I sighed and ran off. Bella's heartbeat got farther and farther away.

I finally went home when it was pretty dark outside. I crept in my bedroom window. Confronting someone wasn't part of my plan. I laid on my floor and played the lullaby I made for Bella when she was 11. I loved her even then…

Suddenly I heard footsteps walking in the forest. A mind I couldn't read, and a heartbeat that I couldn't mistake for anything else.

**okay dont kill me please. this is REALLY short. Shorter than i thought. im sorry, im wicked tired and lazyyyy. i promise next chapter is going to be what your waiting for! i just had to get a couple chapters of them not talking or whatever, because if they have a fight one chapter and then completley make up and go out the next, its rushing it. but i cant wait any longer ahaha i dont want to get unmotivated. so your going to like next chapter :) ill only post if i get good reviews!! :]**

* * *


	8. Vincent

**I've been waiting my whole life, for a someone like you. To go and steal my heart the way you do. **–NeverShoutNever; Did it Hurt?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The night was_ freezing_. Probably because I was still wearing those shorts. When I ran out of the house I wasn't really thinking about the temperature. Edward's house is about two miles away but if I go in the woods it's about a mile.

I went down the familiar path Edward and I used to walk down to get to his house. Memories of me sneaking over to his house made me feel a little more confident. But I had a car in those memories so my confidence sunk. I tripped over and over again in the dark woods, but the moonlight was shining through thankfully so I could see where I was going. I clung to my jacket as I ran as fast as I could. The woods are creepy at night.

I was about a half of a mile there when I heard someone chuckle. It was an evil laugh and it sent a wave of terror threw me. I stopped and looked around frantically. I heard things running around me. Leaves floating in the air from the wind and then settling down on the ground. My heart thumped out of my chest.

"W-Who's there?!" My voice was shaky and afraid.

No answer. Just another chuckle.  
My breathing picked up, I was starting to panic. I'm all alone, and far away from Edward.

"It's a little dangerous to be in the woods alone." I deep voice breathed from behind me. I spun around. A tall man stood in front of me, loose jeans on, and no shirt. His face was pale and his eyes were pitch black. He took a step further and I took a step back.

"What do you want?" I blurted out. My voice wasn't strong, it was weak. It cracked and it sounded like I was going to throw up. In that moment he stepped into the moonlight so I could really see his face. He was beautiful of course, he had short choppy brown hair and a sneaky smile on his face. I immediately knew he was a vampire. You can't mistake it for anything else. He looked in his twenties or so.

"You see darling, you caught me in the middle of my dinner..." He started to say. He took more steps forward. I took more until the back of my head hit a tree. He came closer. I had no choice. I turned around and ran as fast as I could toward Edward's house. It was no use, he caught me in a second and slammed me against the tree. I screamed from the pain.

"Let's not be too hasty. I promise I won't make the pain much worse than it's suppose to be." The back of his hand grazed my neck. I looked at him with such fear, his face was beautiful, but the most intimidating thing I've ever seen. "… but I must say," He said. He brought his face to my neck and took a deep breath. "Your scent is absolutely intoxicating, sweetheart. That might be a little difficult."

I froze. The tip of his tongue traced my neck from top to bottom. I jerked away, failing. He slammed me into the tree again. There was no escape.

"Don't do this." I begged breathlessly. What else could I do? He groaned.

"Mh, begging is making me want you all the more." He said. "Not only is your blood tempting, but your beautiful for a human." He grinned. I tried to squeeze away, with a lot of effort but nothing effected. His hand unzipped my jacket. I put my hands on his trying to push him away. Tears welded up in my eyes.

"Don't cry love." He breathed against my neck. "I'll make this feel good I promise…" His cold hand felt down to the end of my tank top and he pulled it up. My skin shivered in the cold wind. I wanted to get away. I felt like screaming but I thought he would do worse. I closed my eyes waiting for the him to bite me and awaiting the pain to come, but suddenly all the weight was off of me. There was a big whoosh of wind made my hair dance in the wind. My arms felt loose and I could move. I opened my eyes and there was nothing in front of me. I looked around confused. Then all of a sudden I felt someone pick me up and run.  
Then a wave of scent washed over me and I knew who it was. How could I not know his touch, not know his coldness that always makes me warm? I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

Then I was on the ground, everything was so dark I couldn't see how I got there. I just heard Edward growling and I heard snapping. I tried to see straight, everything was blurry. I finally saw Edward and the vampire before, they were fighting loudly. Edward banged him against the tree, it sounded like thunder but the vampire was already on his feet within seconds. He grabbed Edward and smashed him against the ground. I heard Edward's pain. This vampire was just as strong as him. I felt the need to go over and help him. Edward jumped up and slammed his fist against his face and pushed him against the tree viciously. He put his hands around the man's neck and choked him forcefully.

"Don't you **ever**… put your disgusting hands on her again you despicable creature!" Edward growled furiously.

"Better keep an eye on her then." The man said breathlessly but with a big grin on his face. He looked over at me, winked and kicked Edward. Edward flew back and was slammed against a tree. Then the mysterious man ran, so fast his trail was immediately gone. Edward snarled loudly and banged his fist against the tree in anger. He wanted to chase it, but he wouldn't leave me alone. I still was on the ground not moving. I was so afraid to move. Edward looked over at me. He looked away, shame in his eyes.

I got up and ran over. "Edward…" I breathed.

"Bella, I'm… I'm so sorry." He started to say. His back was to me, I rested my hand right between his shoulder blades. "…for everything, please forgive me. If I never left you in the meadow, and if I wasn't a stupid fool, I would have been here. I would have stopped that beast from putting his hands on you. I'm, I'm so sorry. I can't ever make up for it Bella…" He said breathing heavily from the fight.

I didn't say anything. He turned around and his gold liquid eyes starred into mine. This time when I opened my mouth, words choked out. "You came for me…" I smiled tears coming from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I missed this so much, everything about this moment. "As long as you come for me, everything else won't matter." I whispered.

"Bella…" He breathed against my hair.

"Yes Edward?"

"I-I love you." He said. The words ran through my ear. Suddenly everything else was erased from my mind. His voice was filled with such passion. With such fire in them. More tears. I looked up to him. Did he actually just say it. Did he actually just say what I wanted him to say? Did he really just say everything my life depended on? I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed in his neck.

"Oh Edward…" I choked out. He squeezed me tightly, but not tight enough. I moved my lips to his ear and my warm breath almost made him shiver. "Finally…" I whispered with a smile.

* * *

**(YOUR SO LUCKY I DNT END IT HERE. But I promised a long chapter :])**

**Bella's POV**

"Are you sure he isn't going to come back?" Jasper asked sitting at the dining room table. The Cullen's were having another family discussions on the vampire who attacked me. Rose and Emmett were standing up near the table next to each other holding hands, Rose was uninterested with anything that had to do with me. Alice was standing next to Jasper looking at me and Edward with a big smile on her face. She knew everything, no doubt. Carlisle and Emse was across from us, sitting down. Edward and I were sitting as well, holding hands under the table. Telling the family about our little confession session was the last thing on our mind.

"Yes, he's going to come back. I don't know when." Edward said.

"Well if he comes back we'll take care of him Edward, don't get your panties in a bunch." Emmett said.

"He isn't going to just pop out, he's smart." Edward said looking in deep thought. "He'll do something when we least expect it. He's more dangerous than your putting him out to be."

"What was his name?" Carlisle asked.

"His name was Vincent. He's only been a vampire for a decade. But I don't know where he went." Edward answered.

"Well I'll keep my mind clear, and I'll focus. He'll make a move and when he does we'll be ready." Alice said still with that smile. It was getting irritating. I was waiting for her to blab out about Edward and I.

"From then on Bella is going to be staying here." Edward said.

_Say whaaa?_

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Bella, I'm not letting you out of my sight, that's exactly what he wants."

"Edward, my dad is home!"

"Don't worry, he'll be protected Bella."

At that point I gave in and lost the fight. His face was so worried it was making me worried. His eyes were begging me to give in. I just couldn't deny him. I'll continue the fight later when I can think of more points.

"Well we shouldn't worry Bella, come on everyone." Emse said. Everyone nodded and got up. I rolled my eyes. I hate it when they stop talking just because of me. Alice had a big smile on her face.

"Um, Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked with a big smile. Edward groaned and finally let go of my hand.

"Good luck." He murmured walking away.

"Gee thanks!" I yelled after him. Before I knew it Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into the closet. She turned on the hanging light, she was still smiling.

"Tell me EVERYTHING that happened Bella!" She said full of excitement.

"Well this guy attacked me in the woods, his name was Vincent…" I avoided everything because she knew already she just loved to torture me.

"Bella." She whined. "I mean with you and… Edward." She said but whispered Edward's name.

"Well don't act like you didn't see it! There is a vampire out to kill me, shouldn't you be worried right now?"

"Bella, I AM worried, believe me. But I have been waiting for this moment since you were fifteen. I always knew he would but I never knew right now!" She squeaked.

"I'm glad my love life takes up such a big part of your life, Alice." I said sarcastically.

"Alright FINE Bella," She said walking away. She turned around quickly. "But just you wait there will be an important vision you will want to know, but I won't tell you!" She said pointing her finger in my face repeatedly. Then she walked off. I'll have to tell her later. I had other things on my mind. Like… Edward.

I walked up to his room with a smile and knocked on the door. I Edward's muffled laugh from behind the door, then it opened. "Bella, you don't have to knock anymore."  
"I was just being polite Edward." I smiled.

I walked in and closed the door, in that second I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. "Edward," I started to say.  
"Bella please. It will give me some peace of mind if you're here with me. We're going to protect Charlie I promise." He said hugging me tightly, he already knew about this argument coming. I sighed.  
"Is that up for negotiation?" I asked.  
"Depends." I'll take that as a yes.  
"Well, if I go home, you can come with me and just stay there will me. So your killing two birds with one stone."

"Were killing birds?"  
"Real mature Edward." I laughed. I heard him laugh along.

He let me go and looked at me "Aren't you cold in those shorts Bella?" He asked with amusement in his eyes.  
"I wore them just because you hated them." I grinned sheepishly  
"I like them now, of course." He smiled. I tried not to blush but I did. He put his hand on my cheek. "Your blushing?"

"Stop changing the subject Edward." I heard him sigh. He ran his hand threw his golden hair and looked at me.  
"Bella, it's the first place he is going to look…" He said.  
"Please Edward." I begged. I wanted to be home, I didn't want to leave my dad alone.  
"Bella…" He said a little whinny. I looked at him with big sad eyes.

"Please?" I said. He sighed.  
"I think I had a little bit more control when I didn't confess my love for you." He smiled.

I laughed. "Right, right. Then why did you exactly?" I asked with a sneaky smile on my face. I brought my hands up to his neck and clung to him as he wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me closer. His liquid eyes was looking into mine.

"Well…" He started to say. His face moved closer to mine. "For… many reasons." He breathed. I felt the coldness of his breath on my lips, because his lips were inches from mine. I chuckled a little. Not that it was funny, but because I've been waiting for this for so long. And it's actually about to happen.

Just then the door swung open, Edward jumped away and I turned around completely embarrassed. Emmett starred at us with his mouth hanging to the floor. This is going to be hell right now.

"NO WAY!" Emmett yelled. "I KNEW IT!"

"Emmett I swear to God." Edward breathed walking over.

"This is priceless man. How long did you intend on keeping it a secret when the whole house knew it would happen anyway!" Emmett said. He was laughing so hard he had to lean against the door frame to keep him standing. I heard Edwards low growl rumbling.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Emmett yelled then he ran off. I slammed my hand in my face and buried it there.

"You're right, I can watch you better at your house. Let's go." Edward said.

Then he picked me up and ran me out of his window. I was laughing the whole time. Edward's embarrassed!! Well so was I. He knew just as much as I did that if we stayed there we would be tortured** ALL** night. It would have been easy if I didn't know them, but they're like my second family and they will bug me and tease me until there's no tomorrow.

* * *

We were at my house in a matter of minutes. Edward said Charlie was still sleeping and never knew I even left, let alone being attacked by a bloodthirsty vampire. I took off my jacket in my room, Edward put it back for me. I still had on my tank top and shorts. It was warmer in my room though, I still put on joggers on. Edward was staring at me intensely, or in deep thought.

"What?" I asked brushing my hair.  
"Nothing." He smiled. "Bella, it's four in the morning. Please go to sleep." He said.

I didn't even notice. A laugh came out of my lips. I nodded and jumped on my bed. I moved all the way to the side and slid under the covers. I patted the bed looking at Edward. He smiled and crawled in.

* * *

**BAMM! what a twist! :] it will get more M now that Edward and Bella are a couple :] MUAHAA!  
No, they didnt kiss yet. Edward is the type to take things slow. so be patient. i had to add a twist to  
it with the whole vincent thing. i didnt want it to be James because, well idk. i thought it was too  
much like the story line Twilight then. So i made up my own guy and he's by himself and  
stuff so BLAHH :] is this long enough? i mean like you guys wanted a longer chapter so i hope its  
long enough for yaa. aha. **

**i want good reviews for the next chapter! :D i updated fast because last chatper was wayy too short. :]**

**-SensitiveTouch**


	9. Torture

**"Burn every bridge but you still see the smoke,  
try to get across but you sank every boat"  
**-DeadTravisGarland**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I woke up and felt something hard next to me. I soon realized my head was on Edward's stomach and he was playing with my hair. I don't remember falling asleep last night. We talked all night, I hope I didn't fall asleep on him while he was talking. Oh my god how embarrassing. I looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, love." He smiled. I chuckled in response. I felt a strange sensation when he said that. He's so beautiful. My eyes gazed down to his lips.

Yum :]

I broke my delirious thoughts of Edward naked and yawned. I dragged myself out of bed, I was still in my joggers and tank top from the night before. Crap! Today is school! I looked at the clock frantically. But my eyes went to the bed, Edward wasn't there anymore.

"Don't worry Bella, it's only six." He breathed from behind me. That's why I felt so tired. I only got two hours of sleep. Maybe even one. I turned around and smiled trying to make it seem like I wasn't going to go limp any minute. He brushed the hair out of my face and then caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're so tired…" He said, though I already knew that. It sounded like he was sorry, or anxious because I was tired.  
"Bella are you really alright?" He asked, a different expression.  
"I just need some sleep Edward."  
"Yeah I know that, but you don't even look a little shaken, I mean you were just attacked by a vicious vampire. You should be hiding in a corner somewhere"  
"I take horrible things calmer than some." I smiled weakly. "I always feel safe with you, so there is no need to be shaken, anyway."  
He sighed. "I'm waiting for something to happen that will send you running out the door in terror."  
"That's never going to happen silly." I said poking his nose lightly with my index finger. He smiled.

"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you more." I smiled.  
"Sorry my love, but that is impossible." He grinned. I giggled and hugged him tightly I almost fell asleep on his shoulder. But I pulled away unwillingly and walked past him into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair that was already a mess. I got dressed, Edward left the room. As if I would care if he watched me get dressed. If anything I wanted him to. I really need to stop getting ahead of myself, we haven't even kissed yet. He came back in when I was done and told me to go eat breakfast. He was going to go home and change quickly.  
The thought of being away from him made me get this feeling in my stomach, like I was about to up chuck, but I nodded and was able to stuff my face with cereal. So there's a plus after all, I didn't look like a complete pig in front of him. Charlie was already gone for work so I didn't have to lie to him about why I was so tired. Edward was back in about five minutes, I was still pigging out. I stopped and put my dish in the sink. I was so exhausted. Getting attacked by a vampire can get really tiring.

"Come on." Edward said pulling my hand. "You can sleep on the way there." He said softly. It was like a lullaby. It made me want to fall asleep right there.

He opened the door for me and then closed it. I was already almost passed out the minute my butt touched the car seat. Edward ran to the other side and when he was in the driver seat he kissed my forehead gently. My head jerked up. I scooted over to the middle seat and cuddled up to Edward. He put his arm around me and I snuggled in his chest.

He drove off unusually slow, which is around sixty miles for him, probably not to wake me. I was so used to him driving a hundred miles that this seemed slow. I need a serious therapist. Edward smelled so good. It was distracting me from sleep. I just closed my eyes and let them get some rest.

I was awoken when Edward drove over the school speeding bump, he kissed the top of my head to reassure me that everything was okay. He stopped the car, I thought he was going to make me get up and walk inside the house.  
"Sleep." He whispered. I moved a little closer and rested my head on his shoulder. I passed out. He probably just sat there.

. . .

"Bella, love." He breathed. "Wake up."  
I jolted my head up and looked around. "What time is it?" I asked worried.  
"10:00."

"TEN?! What happened to school?" I asked.  
"Are you still tired? You can go back to sleep." He said, my eyes probably looked dead. I was tired, beyond tired. And when you fall asleep it's even more hard to wake up. School was sounding less and less appealing to me.  
"Do we have to go?" I asked.  
"At some point. How about at lunch? You can sleep, then eat and we can go to biology." He said. "Lay down." He grinned. He moved all the way over and I laid down on the seat. I rested head on his lap and curled in a ball. I was so comfortable. Edward was playing with my hair just so I would know he was there. I love him even more today than I ever have. I never thought that was possible, but it is.

* * *

"Bella. . ." Edward whispered. "Wake up."  
I groaned.  
"It's lunch." He said. I jerked up. I was starving.  
"Lunch?" I asked with a smile. He chuckled.  
"Yes, lunch for the human." He teased. I rolled my eyes and fixed my hair and makeup in the review mirror.  
"Okay let's go." I said grabbing my backpack. We both walked out and there was a couple people walking around and some leaving for lunch. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek as we walked in the school. We dodged the teachers and headed for the lunch room. I stood in line and got a hamburger with French fries. Yum, nice and fattening.

Edward was behind me, all of a sudden he sighed.  
"What?" I asked.

"Look at them, just look at them" Edward groaned not looking over. I glanced at the table filled with the four beautiful, pale-faced people grinning and whispering to each other. Probably trying to figure every possible way to make us feel more uncomfortable. Yes, and even Rose was smirking, she probably liked the idea of making us angry and embarrassed.  
"This is going to be fun." I said sarcastically.  
"Heaps of fun, I'm sure. Can't we sit somewhere else?"  
"We'll have to do it sometime or another. Might as well get it over with. Let's go." I said. Edward paid for my lunch, I tried to make him let me pay but he insisted.  
"Were a couple now, it's my job to do that stuff." He smiled.  
"Yeah, pay for my lunch and protect me from bloodthirsty vampires, but that's all I promise." I smirked. He laughed and took my hand. He inhaled deeply, and beautifully I might add. We walked over to the table and they were ALL starring at us. Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down. Alice's mouth was shaped like an "O" like she was going to say AWWWWW, and then she gazed over at Jasper. I rolled my eyes at her, warning her not to say a word.

Edward sat next to me and put his tray down. Of course, I was the only one who took a bite from my hamburger, probably looking like a complete hog to every other student in this school. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all still staring at us, but somehow, it felt like they were all just staring at **me**.

"So uh," Emmett said breaking the silence.

_Big surprise there_.

"You too. . ."  
"Yes." Edward said looking up. I was surprised his voice was so nice. "Bella and I are a couple and I would appreciate it if you could refrain from talking about it." Never mind. The words turned angry and already frustrated. He knew the worst was only to come.

"Oh _come on_!" Emmett argued. "I've been saving up for this since she was sixteen!"

"No, no Emmett, we should be understanding." Alice said still smiling. I looked down at my food embarrassed.  
"Right, right. They need their privacy too. . . . did you guys kiss yet?" Rose asked smiling. I choked on my French fry.  
"ROSE!" I said.  
"What? It was a simple question."

I looked over at Edward, he was beyond nervous. I heard a low hiss escaping his lips, Rose ignored him. He didn't know what to say, I sort of felt the same way. "That is none of your business, thank you very much."

"I'll take that as a no." Alice said laughing.  
"OH COME ON EDWARD." Emmett laughed. "You _still_ haven't knocked boots?"

Edward growled vigorously and I choked again.  
"Emmett. . . I swear. . . to God." I warned.  
"So when did this all happen?" Jasper asked, changing the subject. Edward was still trying not to pounce on the perv boy Emmett. I was debating whether or not to just let him, but then I thought of how many tables would be destroyed. . . and all the witnesses if Edward killed Emmett. Then he would get charged for first-degree murder, killing someone over a sex question, and then go to jail. I could defiantly not handle being away from him for such a long period of time. I soon gave up on it and squeezed Edward's hand, trying to calm him down.  
Edward went to answer Jasper but I stopped him. I knew he wouldn't answer and just end up flinging across the table which I was trying my best, with our little squeezing-each-other's-hand talking, not to make him do. He was squeezing my hand again with irritation. "It happened when Vincent ran off. That's all you need to know." I said. I starred angrily at Jasper. He sent waves of calmness over me, too much calmness. I felt like I was on funny gas. Worse than that, I felt completely loopy. My eyes were droopy and I suddenly felt like I was floating and like I was so happy.

Jasper Hale. . . is most defiantly, most positively going to **die**.

"And Edward was just a doll! Let. . . me. . . tell. . . you!" I giggled loudly. "It was so cute the way he said it. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!."  
I sounded like I was high off of something. Edward looked at me like I was insane. He immediately looked at Jasper. I was still laughing in the background like someone who escaped an insane hospital.

"Can you please not intoxicate my girlfriend?" He asked with a growl. I was now bending over with my face on the table, laughing.  
"Sorry, Sorry. I didn't know you wanted to do that." Jasper grinned. I soon went back to normal, but I had a headache and I was getting moody already. I pulled my head off the table, the whole room was spinning.  
"Jasper, I'm forewarning you. When we get out of this school…" Edward said rubbing my back lightly.  
"Calm down Edward, let us have a little fun. We've been waiting you to get a girlfriend for over eighty years now."  
"YEAH." Emmett said shooting him a dirty look.

Edward sighed and squeezed my hand under the table again. I grinned, now alright and back to normal. No headaches and dizziness. I was willing to take a big step, don't ask me why. But I bet I could take his mind off this torture. It took me about ten minutes to build up the courage to do what was on my mind. I don't know how he will react, it was worrying me. I remember when we first met, I had to stay away from him for a while, when I was old enough to understand, Edward told me how my blood sang to him, and how he was tempted to taste it. My mind went into a whirlwind of memories, all the while. . . Emmett and Edward were throwing French fries at each other.

"Emmett just stop talking." Edward growled.

"NO!" He said narrowing his eyes at Edward. Then he stuck his tongue out. Try seeing a muscular man sticking his tongue out at his younger brother, **only** the Cullen family, let me tell you. Edward sighed deeply. He was so frustrated.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He mumbled putting his hand on his forehead.

Then about ten fries were flung at him at once. Another sigh.

My mind went back to what I was planning before, trying to make him feel better. I began to get really nervous. But before I talked myself out of it I already let go of his hand and flattened it. He looked at me confused. I realized my hands were trebling. You would think I wouldn't be nervous. But I put his cold hand on my thigh and slid upward. He grinned at me.  
"Bella." He smiled trying not to make his excitement detectable.

I laughed and kept moving up. His golden, butterscotch eyes were immediately intense when I slid his hand up my shirt a little so he could feel my warm skin. The others were soon not paying attention, talking about their things. Edward tried to hide the pleasure in his eyes. His hand moved down again, I bit my lip trying to not to moan. How emberrassing that would have been. Ugh.

He went to my ear, his cold breath made him shiver. "Can we save that for later?" He whispered, his tone was so low and irresitable. It was so quiet I thought no one could hear, but Alice was staring at me, a little shocked and then completely in awe. Edward noticed and completely looked away. Embarrassed by his hormones. I was still dizzy from the words he whispered in my ear. Did he really mean it? I mean we haven't even kissed yet. I wonder what it feels like. My mind went in a whirlwind of fantasies and I was soon blushing.

Jasper busted out laughing. "HO HOOOO. Well, well, well." He smirked evilly.  
My face flushed and I was as red as a tomato.  
"I thought you guys said you weren't moving that fast!" Jasper smiled. Edward looked confused, probably trying to cover up what he just said to me, but really not knowing the feelings I just felt.

"Shut. . . up Jasper I swear on everything that is holy, you'll suddenly be in Korea and you will not know why." I warned in a whisper. I meant every word I had just said. I don't know how, but it was on my list of things to do in my life.

Kidnap Jasper and bring him to Korea.

Edward was still acting dumbfounded and I kept shooting Jasper evil glares and thankfully he didn't tell everyone what I was just feeling.

* * *

The bell soon rang and Edward and I headed over to biology.

"That was horrible." I whispered as we walked down the hall.  
"Horrible is a bit of an understatement." He said.  
"Well, it's over with. If they ever bring it up again I fully give you permission to kill them." I said.  
"Yes, ma'am." He grinned slyly. I almost fainted.

We sat in class and Mr. Molina brought in a metal cart on wheels with a big TV on it. Movie day. . .  
Every time we had a movie day, I was always so tempted to touch Edward, and now I could do it.

Mr. Molina played the movie and turned the lights off. I was imminently starring at Edward. He exchanged my gaze. Amazing. His eyes burn with intensity even in the dark.

"What?" He asked after a long moment of silence.  
I stared for a minute and smiled. "I love you so much."  
He grinned. "I love you more."  
"Sorry my love, but that is impossible." I said in a deep voice mimicking him from this morning. He laughed. Thankfully we were sitting in the back, so Mr. Molina wouldn't bother us.

I reached out and put my warm hand on his cheek. He put his cold hand on mine and held it there.  
"You don't know, how unbelievable that feels Bella." He whispered. My heart automatically started thumping faster. Any, and every time he touched me, I felt his electric currents run threw me. Everything pumps a little faster.

He slid my hand down to his neck, I gulped. He groaned a little from the heat of my skin. It made the hair on my arm stand up. He opened his eyes again and they were different, like he wanted to do something. . . but didn't.

Mr. Molina glared at me, and I resentfully pulled my hand away from his neck. But I soon grabbed his hand under the table. He attempted to watch the movie while his thumb caressed my hand, intertwined with mine. Just then I realized something.

I've dreamt, no I've lived for this moment. To hold his hand, not one as friends, but as lovers. That when he held my hand it meant something. It meant he loved me, it meant he just wanted me and it meant that I was in his life for a reason. I completely tried to seduce him in lunch, I kind of wish I could take that back, then I remember his cold breathe on my ear, and I'm glad I did it. But I completely broke the take it slow policy. But it's so hard when you actually have him, and his lips right near you. You're so tempted. I don't know how I resist before, because it's nearly impossible for me.

Suddenly the lights flickered on, I jumped, startled. I heard a low chuckle next to me. I glared at the Greek god sitting next to me. The bell finally rang, which I really didn't want it to, because that meant I was going to have to be away from Edward. He said he was going to try and get all of our classes together. I think he just wants to keep an eye on me.

Gym. . . sigh.

I played soccer, well not really. I let Jessica do all the work. I tried to ignore Mike's evil glares at me. Ever since I broke up with him for my angelic new boyfriend, well he was much much more to me than that, but ever since Edward and I became a couple the glares just became more and more pronounce.

The day was dragging on too long.

* * *

Gym was over and I got my regular clothes on, in a hurry to see Edward again. Which made me, being my accident-prone self, trip and fall. It didn't matter, I was minutes away from Edward. I ran out of the building and there he was, his arms folded and leaning on the hood of his Volvo. It was the single most hottest thing I've ever seen, in my entire life of existence.

I ran over, he was smiling widely. I jumped on him and he caught me while I wrapped my legs around his waist. His cold arms wrapped around my back and he clung to me closely. I immediately blushed at my excitement. If my mind was working correctly I wouldn't have done such a childish movement. I let go and he flashed that beautiful crooked smile at me, it made me almost faint. He chuckled lowly and kissed my shoulder lightly, sending my thoughts in a whole different direction.

"Can't you save that for later?" I heard a voice, it was mimicking Edward from lunch. I looked over to see Alice and Jasper standing next to us. I groaned. Jasper looked annoyed as well. My feelings are probably driving him nuts.

"You annoying little pixie. Do you ever go away?" Edward asked glaring at her.  
"No." She glared. "This is important anyway. About Vincent. Get in the car." Alice said, then her and Jasper climbed in the back seat.  
So much for alone time. . .

* * *

**Omg okay this was REALLY long as wellll :]  
I couldn't stop writing!! Lemme know if you like  
it as usual. This story is going to get interesting!  
Muahah! This one is much longer than the last chapter  
If it was a drag, let me know =/**

**p.s. see if you can notice some of the things from the Twilight book/movie.  
If you point out the right things, I'll read and review ALL of your stories. :)  
muahaha! **

**-SensitiveTouch**


	10. Hungers

**"I see you, all across my room, in nothing but the moonlight. Now I love to see you in the dark. See you in the dark."  
-HonorSociety**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I groaned and plopped in the front seat, pouting. Vincent is ruining everything, but Edward was completely intrigued by this and jumped in the car.

"He changed his coarse. He was going to attack in about two weeks, now it's a month. He keeps changing his mind. He's trying to, make the suspense unbearable, kind of thing." Alice said.  
"A month? That's it?" Edward asked with a little bit of an annoyance. I suddenly felt his hand on mine. His eyes worried as they anxiously gazed at Alice.

"Will you stop worrying Edward! I'm not ten."  
"Give him some slack Bella." Jasper breathed sending waves of calmness over to me. I looked out the window so I couldn't look at Edward's eyes.

"You were right Edward, he is smart. He's always changing course, planning ways to get you off guard." Alice said quietly.  
"I think it's a good idea if Bella comes and stays at the house for a while." Jasper added. I looked in the back seat and sent him a nasty look.

"No Edward my dad is home, he could get killed because of this!" I said trying to win this argument. Edward looked at me, like he was torn to displease me.  
"Bella, you are everything to me, I can't risk anything with you. I promise with my life, that Charlie will be fine."  
"I can't believe this." I mumbled. I was acting like a child who wasn't getting her way, but I kept picturing Vincent's terrifying face in the same house as my father. Jasper kept sending waves of calmness towards me, but I would get frustrated all over again.

"Listen Bella. I promise we won't eavesdrop on you guys. You have privacy. . . for the most part." Jasper said.  
"HA! As if that is what I'm worried about. You ass, your just as perverted as Emmett."  
"I am appalled at you Bella. . . I'm only half as perverted as Emmett." He argued crossing his arms.  
"Alright, then take back what you said earlier."  
"Said what?"  
"What you said."  
"I don't understand what you are saying." He said with a sly smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.  
"Just forget it perv."

What is it with the males in this family. The moment I'm dating Edward they completely change into these perverted people who like making innocent human girls embarrassed.

This whole time Edward and Alice were starring at each other. They were communicating and it was bothering me that I didn't know what it was about. Then I realized Jasper just said those things to distract me from Edward and Alice's silent conversation. I shot him another glare. He shrugged. I looked forward watching the kids go by, starring at me in Edward's car. I closed my exhausted eyes.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I starred at Alice, it was the same face, she was having a vision. I immediately entered her mind, it was too many different visualizations at once. All colorful and then some dark. One was of Vincent outside of Bella's house, and then one of him in her room staring at her sleep. One of them was of me fighting him, then him fighting my family. The most disturbing one, the one that almost made me rip off my head rest, was of Vincent. He was running with Bella. . . and she was dead. . .

I shot Alice a grave, hurt glance, the look of Bella's beautiful face in that monster's hand, her body lifeless, but at peace. I closed my eyes, trying to get the image out of my head. Alice looked just as worried as me.  
My eyebrows furrowed in frustration.  
_This is more serious than any of us thought. We underestimated him seriously. At some point, Bella has to come to our house and stay there, I hate not knowing what he is going to do. But I promise I'll do everything I can_, Alice thought.

While Jasper was distracting Bella, Alice was thinking of all the possibilities, of all the precautions we could take. We have no idea when he is going to make the first move, but it's soon and that worried me. Bella was soon asleep, and I gently caressed her warm cheek with my fingertips.

Alice looked at me, sad. She was really the only one who knew how much I truly cared about Bella. I wouldn't think twice about giving my life for hers.

"Let Bella stay at her house tonight, and then bring her over to ours. Be alert, we don't know when this is going to happen." Alice warned quietly.  
"Emmett and I are going to be checking the woods outside of forks looking for any trace of him, Alice and Rosalie will be in the nearby woods just to be safe. You have nothing to worry about." Jasper said sending me waves of calmness. It wasn't any good. My face was still in deep thought. There isn't anything that can make me not worried. But I nodded, and they soon got out of the car. I stared at Bella sleeping for a good ten minutes, stroking her cheeks, her arms with my cold fingers. I never wanted to lose this. . .

Then I realized she needed to be in bed. We have been talking in this car for a good couple hours. It's already five and Charlie will be home soon. I soon started the car and felt Bella wake up.

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Suddenly the engine purred and Edward was driving away quickly. Alice and Jasper were out of the car and the kids were all gone too. I must have fallen asleep. I looked over at Edward. He was beyond worried. I rubbed my eyes so everything wasn't so blurry and cleared my throat.

"Please tell me what's happening." I said, after a while, grabbing his hand and kissing it.  
He paused for a moment, afraid to say too much. "Vincent is coming back. He's thinking of too many different ways to try and get to you.."  
"Alice still isn't sure?" I asked.  
"No, he keeps changing paths. She is going to be concentrating all night."

I sighed. "I hate being a burden to you all." I said in a sad tone. Edward was staring at me seriously almost forgetting about the road.  
"Bella, you will never be a burden to me. It's probably the other way around. I'm always bringing you trouble. If it wasn't for me, Vincent wouldn't be after you."  
"True, he wouldn't be after me," I could see pain on his face, but he soon masked it. "because he would have already killed me. You saved me remember?"

He sighed, he still wasn't satisfied with the conversation. And neither was I.

So I started a new one,  
"Are we going to your house?" I asked.  
"We'll stay at your house tonight, then tomorrow were going to mine. I'm keeping you there for three days."  
"What am I going to say to my dad?"  
"My father already took care of it. He told him we were taking you on a camping trip." He said.

He pulled up in the driveway, Charlie still wasn't home.  
"Don't worry. He's going fishing with Harry." Edward said bringing me inside. I felt a little relieved. That means he would be going over to La Push to eat the catch so I didn't have to cook.

I put my coat in the little coat closet and started to go up the stairs. I was so exhausted. I only got about five or six hours of sleep. That's not enough for me. When I got in my room Edward was already on my bed with his hands on the back of his head and his feet dangling off the end of the bed. I smiled.

I walked in the bathroom, I took down my pony tail and let my long hair flow down my back loosely. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I put on joggers and a tank top. I walked back in the bedroom, Edward was staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nice." He smiled.

"Right." I said, I probably looked worse than horrible. My eyes were probably closing as I stood there. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Edward. Edward got up, shut the light off and the blinds and was back in the bed in about two seconds. It was dark enough in the room, but I could still see his beautiful face.  
"You're so beautiful." I breathed. He chuckled.  
"Your more than beautiful." He whispered. I rolled my eyes. His put his cold hand on my cheek.

"Bella. . ." He whispered.  
"Yes?" I asked, my eyes closed, but a smile on my face.  
"Why did you do that in lunch?" He asked straightforwardly. That sent a shot of nerves up my spine. Was he mad?  
I let out a low, nervous giggle. "I was trying to make you feel better."  
"Oh."  
I opened my eyes and gave him a intense glare. "Did it work?" I asked moving closer to him.  
"Exceptionally." He smirked. I felt a blush on my cheeks.  
"Bella. . .?" He whispered.  
"Yes?".  
"In lunch. . . I got this. . . strange feeling." He said, his forehead creased. "It's like, sometimes I hunger for your blood, when I'm thirsty, but this. . . this feeling is different. Other hungers. Foreign to me."  
Another shot of nerves. It gave me goose bumps. Is he talking about what I think he is?  
"I'd like to try something, if you don't mind." He asked, flashing his smile. I couldn't talk, I only nodded. I suddenly felt my heart thumping uncontrollably. Edward half-sat up, leaning on his elbow. His other hand laid comfortably at his side. He looked down on me with his brilliant smile. His face was inches from mine and I could smell the scent of his cool, delicious breath on my lips. I couldn't help the shiver running up and down my spine, driving me crazy.

Suddenly I felt them. Cold, marble, soft, **warm**, none of the words could sum up the feeling of his lips. His lips were worried at first, he was trying to control himself. Not sure how far he was going to go. The feeling sent my whole body on fire. My hand glided to his cheek and I felt him slowly put his tongue into my mouth, not quite sure what to do with it. My hand moved upward and I knotted my hand in the silk, crazy waves of copper hair. The hand he wasn't leaning on glided over my waist and clung to it closely.I could barely breathe.

This desire, the uncontrollable lust for one another was increased ten folds. So many years of sexual frustration, and the moment our lips met, I was fighting to keep it all contained. I could feel Edward wanting more, I've never seen this side of him, but my body wanted to see more of it. I had to break away for air, but the moment my lips broke away, I wanted them back.  
"Was that. . . the feeling?" I asked after a moment of silence and breathing.  
He smiled a teasing smile. "Yes." IHe breathed. The perfect word was unexplainable, because the sensation that overcame my body _was_ unexplainable. My hand was still knotted in his hair, I let it go slowly and my hand glided down to his neck and then onto my own stomach. He sat up a little, just leaning on his hand instead of his elbow. He seemed to be hesitant but his eyes wanted something his mind was trying to fight off.

He put his other hand, to the other side of me, so he was hovering over me. His eyes were smoldering, a burning fire, that made me want him all the more. He stared for a minute, not sure what to do. He looked at me, as if he wanted to ask me something. I put my hand on his cheek, hoping he would lean in for another kiss.

After a long moment of just us staring at each other, his eyebrows furrowed and his forehead creased.  
"I want to kiss you again." He said innocently, as if he needed my permission. I smiled, with a little blush.  
"Then do it." I said, my voice cracked and I sounded like an idiot. But I wrapping my arms around his neck the moment I finished talking. He flashed me his famous crooked smile and pressed his lips onto mine. The same butterfly feeling overcame my entire body. Our lips were safer now, and moving together more rhythmically. We knew what to expect. It was like our lips were built for one another.

Our breathing staggered but I was afraid, that if I pulled away he wouldn't kiss me again. He lowered himself so he was pushing against me more. His legs rolled in-between mine.

I suddenly groaned in his mouth, a little too loudly. He suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry Bella. Did I hurt you?" He asked. He face was sincerely concerned. His eyes were immediately worried and I couldn't help but laugh. He was confused now.

"Edward. . ." I giggled. "That was a _good_ sound."

I heard him chuckle lowly. He was embarrassed. I just wanted his lips again. I bit my lip, I didn't know what to say to make him kiss me again. I noticed he was looking at me intensely.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking." He said.  
I hesitated for a minute. "**I** want to kiss youagain." I said not looking at him, shyly.  
My eyes couldn't resist and I looked at him, his eyes were gleaming. "Then do it." He smiled.  
I put my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down on me, of course he could have easily stayed put, but he trusted me. I placed my warm lips on his cold ones and I felt his tongue bang against my closed mouth.

Sensual Edward is impatience, eh?

I allowed him entrance and his tongue traced my bottom lip perfectly. I was dazed. My breathing was already loud, it was embarrassing, but Edward took it as encouragement. Each time I kissed him, it was better than before. His lips were urgent on mine, wanting more. I had to break free and gasp for air, this time his lips moved to my neck. He nibbled, very carefully, and kissed it tenderly. Low groans escaped my lips. When I caught my breath I found his lips again. Mine were urgent, but his were now forceful. I locked my legs around his waist and he pushed down on me further.

"Edward." I moaned in his mouth. That sent him into a frenzy. He moved faster, and more roughly. But I loved it. If anything I wanted him to move faster.

I finally heard it. A low groan escaping his lips, this time in _my_ mouth. It sent me up to the clouds. My nails dug into his neck and I'm sure he didn't feel it at all. His lips were getting more and more passionate. His hand slid up my shirt, I felt his cold hand on my stomach, sending another wave of tingly sensation over my body. I let out a loud moan from the feeling.

He stopped abruptly and sat up with his inhuman speed, his eyes closed lightly. His expression was unreadable.  
"What is it?" I asked, nervous that I did something wrong.  
"When you said my name like that. . . I. . . I lost control. . . I'm sorry." He said simply. Then he realized and spoke the cold, hard truth. "I can never lose control with you." He said those words like he hated saying it. Like he didn't want to say it, but he had to.

He did lose control, but if anything I wanted him to do it all over again.

I put my hand on his cheek. "It's okay." I breathed, still lost of my breath. He moved to the side of me and stared at me. His breathing was still uneven.

"I had to do that before we stayed at my house." He whispered with a smile.  
I laughed and rolled over to my side. "Good thinking." He covered us with blankets and got close to me. I shivered from his coldness, he moved back.  
"No, please don't." I whispered. He moved back and snuggled me into his chest. I felt him chuckle low.

"Nice distracting." He laughed. I laughed along.  
"Ditto."

I felt his lips kiss my hair and then he hummed me to sleep. It didn't take long, well it sort of did. I kept thinking about what just happened. And every time I did my heart pumped loudly. And I swear, each time my heart thumped, I could hear him chuckle quietly.

* * *

**YESS :) they kissedd. bum bum bum BUMMM!!  
things are going to be getting M! :)  
HEEE I HOPE YOUR READYYYYYYYY!!!**

**let me know what your FAVORITE part was.**

**-SensitiveTouch**

* * *


	11. Monster Bella

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!

"**Your touch is so magic to me. The **_**strangest **_**things can happen3"**

* * *

A room. A large room, dark with no windows. I can hear a low chuckle all around me. I could only hear the beat of my heart and my loud, nervous breathing.

"Be calm my love. Everything is alright." An evil tone said right behind me. I swirled around but could still see nothing. Lost, suffocating. . . in the never ending darkness. I felt so far away, so alone. The feeling of death was overwhelming me by the seconds. Suddenly there was a gray, dark light shining in the room. A single streak, but then I saw a dark figure walking in it. It was Vincent, his dark, red eyes made me loose the last bit of hope in my heart. But my feet were moving toward him. His hand was stretch to me, inviting me to him. My eyes were locked in his eyes. . . my feet moving obediently to him.

My heart was fighting, fighting until I felt like I had no heart. The silk of the white dress I was wearing, treaded behind me. Tears of defeat fell from my eyes. But I could still feel my heart fighting with its last will. My hand stretched forward, and met his. The moment my hand touched his, my eyes stopped crying. I couldn't feel anything. His cold hand was warm to me. Confusion washed over me. A smile appeared on his face. He suddenly and forcefully pulled me to him. A gasp of air crept out of my mouth at the quickness. He put his other hand on my cheek. I sobbed, tears still not flowing, but I could feel the sting in my eye.

"Do not try and fight it Isabella." He said. A hiss came up from my throat unexpectedly. I felt my teeth showing, quickly getting furious. He chuckled slowly.

"You were more patient when you were human." He said, still chuckling.

_What? What is he talking about?_

"Let me go." A voice hissed. It sounded like bells, and it was so beautiful, it was soothing. I wanted to know who it was. Was it someone defending me? Someone come to help me? But then it hit me. The beautiful bell voice. . . was **me**. What happened to me?

"Now, now. No need to get testy. I'll let you feed soon. Be patient." He growled, frightening me. I stared at him, confused beyond belief. "But now. . ." He whispered, I now realized he was at my ear. He pushed me into the darkness, I was afraid, but somewhat angry. Frustrated. The reason I was angry, was because I couldn't move. I had no control over my body. It was like he controlled me. **That**, infuriated me. I felt his hard arm around my back and my chest against his.

I felt his urgent lips on mine. Once again, I was helpless, I couldn't back away. Even though my might was using all its force. I felt trapped. He finally pulled away, and caressed his hand on my cheek.  
"Open your eyes Bella." I heard him say. I was confused, but then I felt my eyes lids open. Were my eyes closed the entire time? When my eyes were open, the entire setting was different. We were in the dark forest, and Vincent was over me, with blood on his lips. Was everything before an **illusion**? Everything was so overwhelming, and everything was happening so fast. I felt like screaming.

"After all. . ." He whispered. "**Vampires **see in the dark."

* * *

I jolted from my sleep, this time not screaming, but crying. I sat up quickly and looked around frantically. Expecting to see Vincent, still hovering over me.

"Bella!" I heard a beautiful voice yell. "Bella are you alright?!"

Tears kept coming down my cheeks. "It was just a dream. . ." I sobbed quietly. Re-assuring myself. I felt cold arms around me tightly. I felt sudden relief at the feeling of coldness. Everything was dark and quiet, besides my quiet sobs.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here." Edward whispered. I felt his cold breath on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, and the tears finally stopped falling down my cheeks. I turned and buried my face in Edward's chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked stroking my hair gently. I sat up and whipped my tears.

"I-It was just a dream. Nothing more." I said, my voice cracking. He knew I didn't want to talk about it, and he respected it. Explaining what I saw, wasn't going to be in discussion anytime soon. I could just _imagine _Edward's expression. How troubled he would be to know that it was effecting me.

"Alright, do you want some water?" He asked. I nodded. He gently got up and ran out the door too fast for me to see. I crawled out of my bed and walked over to the window. I pulled it open and took in a big gulp of air. It was dark now, I must have slept a long time. Charlie was probably back and sleeping in his bed. I sat on the window frame and let the cool breeze push against my face, making my hair dance behind me. I starred at the forest in front of the house.

"I know you're out there." I mumbled.

"Bella." Edward whispered behind me. "He isn't anywhere near here I promise you that."

Damn. I should have known better than to talk knowing Edward was probably there from the time I opened the window.

"I know." I said simply. He sighed. He knew I wasn't opening up to him, and it was frustrating him. I changed the subject.

"Is Charlie sleeping?"

"Yes, I just checked on him." He said still standing behind me. He handed me the glass of water, I took gulps of it. It felt good on my dry throat.

"Thank you." I said after I was done. I put the glass on the floor and looked at Edward, who was starring back. I stood up and placed my free hand on his cheek. His eyes melted, a deep chocolate. Darkened but so unbelievably beautiful. I suddenly kissed him, gently. I felt him tense up a little. But I needed his lips. There coldness, and softness sent my mind to a million other places. And not one of them involved Vincent.

I felt his cold arm around my back. My hands went to his chest as he pulled me closer.  
He gently pulled back and smiled. "I love you, more than my life, but please, don't be worried." He whispered.

"I'm not." I objected.

"I can tell." He said, then his index finger traced my lips. "I can tell just by your lips."

That drove me crazy, but at the same time irritated me.

"I'm not worried. I know I'm always safe with you." I said. I didn't want to tell him aboiut my fream. I could just imagine his eyes, and how they would look. "I just get the feeling, that he's close you know? I feel like he's going to take me away from you." I said trying to fight my tears.

But his eyes were very serious, almost furious. He pulled me closer to him and stared at me for a long moment. My eyes were locked in his, but I didn't want them to move. He put his fingertips on my cheek and kept that intense glare locked.

"I will never. . . let that happen." He breathed. "Do you understand that? I will never let him put his hands on you. _Ever_."

I pressed my lips on his suddenly and wrapped my arms around his neck. The words he spoke, relieved me of all my worry. The way he said it, how he looked at me, and how he held me. . . was nothing but the truth. I couldn't say anything, because no words would settle him. Only my lips would. It worked, because he was immediately relaxed.

"Bella." He groaned. "It's hard to resist you when you do that." He smiled.

"Do what?"

"Roll your tongue." He said innocently again. I bursted out laughing.

"Do I really?" I giggled. "I didn't even notice."

"Well, I certainly do." He grinned. "Watch."

Edward kissed me, and I almost fainted. You know when you speak Spanish, and you have to roll your tongue to pronounce the "r"? He did that in my mouth! How did I do that? I can't believe I did. I squeezed him closer and my breathing staggered already.

"Wow. . . " I breathed when he pulled back. I tried not to make my voice sound irritated that he teased me that way. He laughed, it was beautiful.

"Yeah. Try resisting **that**."

* * *

"Bella love." I heard. I felt cold breath on my ear. My eyes opened, the sun stung them. I forgot to shut the blind last night. Damn. I rolled over and looked at my Greek God. . . with bed hair. He kissed me softly and then when I was about to pull away he (carefully) bit my bottom lip. I groaned. If you looked up irresistible in the dictionary, you'd see a picture of Edward without his shirt on there.

"Good morning to_ you_." I smiled. He laughed.

"Charlie is up, he might come up in about twenty minutes." He whispered kissing my nose quickly. I reluctantly crawled out of bed, Edward watched me intensely. I tripped over to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, brushed my mess of a hair, and got dressed quickly. Jeans and a light gray, long sleeve shirt. I smoothed out my hair so its soft curls flowed down my back. I looked at the make-up bag my mother sent me. I never wore make-up. . . ever. But I grabbed the back and looked around in it. I took out the eye liner and traced around my eyes neatly, then I took the mascara and did my eyelashes. I put the dark eye shadow and lightly put it on my eyelids. I took some lip gloss and grazed it across my lips. I knew how to do make-up because I always did my mother's before she divorced my dad.

I have to say, I was a little nervous to walk out of the room, scared to see Edward's reaction. I cleared my throat and put the make-up bag back in the pantry. I walked out of the bathroom and walked back into my room. Edward stared at me. I looked down nervously.

"Are you um, are you ready?" I asked playing with the end of my shirt nervously. He didn't answer, when I looked up I jumped back. He scared me, he was inches from my face. I walked back and gave him a look. His expression didn't change. His eyes were staring at me, it was getting me nervous. He looked at my eyes and then my lips, then back to my eyes. Very, very intensely. He almost looked back. I was getting more and more nervous. I shouldn't have even put it on. I'm so stupid!

"I can um, I can take it off. . ." I started to say. He suddenly slammed his lips into mine, they were forceful, like before. My hands grazed on his chest, up to his neck. His kiss was passionate and gentle all at the same time. I rolled my tongue, he groaned.

"Bella. . ." He said pulling away slowly. A wave of his breath washed over my face. I closed my eyes and smelled the delicious coolness. "Are you purposely trying to get killed?" He asked with a half smile on his face. I opened my eyes and shot him a challenging look. But then started to laugh.

"I'm sorry." I blushed. He had lip gloss on his lips. I laughed again. I wiped it with my finger while licking my lips. "I just wanted to look. . . well, nice." I mumbled looking down.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up. "You look nice, all the time. Even when you have bed hair." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. He suddenly sighed then ran off disappearing.

"Edward?"

"Charlie!" I heard him hiss. I rolled my eyes and picked up my backpack. I looked at the clock for the first time this morning, 7:00. Why does Edward wake me up so early? Then Charlie walked in, dressed in his police uniform.

"Hey kiddo. I'm heading off to work." He smiled.

I nodded. "Okay, have a good day."

"Oh, Billy and Jake are coming over for dinner, so we need two more plates at dinner." Charlie smiled sheepishly. I giggled.

"Alright Dad."

"Well you have a good day. I'll see you later." He said waving and walking out of my room. I watched him leave and then headed to the door. I felt arms around my waist instantly, and cold breath on the back of my neck.

"Edward. . ." I said with a sly smile.

* * *

School was brutal. Except when I was with Edward. He always found a way to make me feel better. Even if he just looked at me. It made me feel better. After school Edward met me by his Volvo like every other day. Except I didn't make a fool of myself and jumped all over him. I simply kissed him, but bit his bottom lip to add flavor to the spice. :]

"Hm." Edward groaned with smile. "Someone is in a good mood."

"I'm just glad the day is over. Believe it or not, I'm tired again." I said rubbing my eyes. That dream last night kept me up all night, so I needed my sleep.

"Well, you can sleep on the way. Come on." He said lifting me off the ground suddenly. He threw me over his shoulder, I started laughing.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

I heard him laugh and open the car door. Stupid vampire.

"There." He said sitting me in the seat. Then he was in the driver's seat about two seconds later. He patted his lap.

"Sleep." He encouraged. I yawned and laid my head down on his lap. I heard the engine purr and the loud screech of Edward's tires. I felt weird laying on Edward's lap. My heart thumped louder. I started realizing what was about, two inches away from me, hidden beneath jeans. I tried to control my heart rate, but it had a mind of its own. Edward was chuckling quietly. I smacked his face playfully.

"I'm not asleep. Don't make fun of me." I smiled with my eyes closed. But soon opened them to see him starring down at me. A slick grin on his face.

"I love it when your heart does that. It's singlehandedly the most adorable thing I have ever heard in my entire existence. It's very soothing as well. It relaxes me. So I'm not making fun of you, I'm just being observant. . . and relaxed." He smiled. He was a good liar. I narrowed my eyes and cuddled closer, closing my eyes.

I was fast asleep minutes later, and suddenly I felt really hot. Like really really warm. Suffocating warm. I opened my eyes and realized, that in my sleep, I buried my face in Edward's pants. Like, my mouth was right on the zipper! My face immediately turned pink. I can't believe I did this in my sleep! My unconscious mind is a **traitor**. I quickly turned my head to the side. I peeked up at Edward, he was biting his lip, his eyes closed. He wasn't even looking at the road. I gulped, his eyes opened. I felt the car stop, I was about to sit up but he pushed me back down.

"No one is here yet. You can sleep if you want." He said. I realized we were probably in his driveway. I nodded and cuddled back into his lap. Of course I wasn't going to fall asleep, not after almost seducing Edward completely with my unconscious mind. I just closed my eyes and let the feeling of Edward playing with my hair set in fully. Then he laughed to himself.

"Why do I keep flirting with danger?" He chuckled. I looked up at him, a little confused, "The moment I'm alone with you, it's. . . that constant urge. God, I hate it!" He continued looking forward. Now I understand. I smiled. Ever since we dated we're getting strangely perverted! My smile widened.

"Well, now." I said as I sat up. But I could tell his eyes were irritated at his emotions. I sighed. "You know, Edward. It's okay. . . You and I have kept those feelings inside for a really long time. It's only natural. Plus. . . I know you won't hurt me."

"Yes I will. When I get like that with you, I lose all control. It's like I'm hunting, it's very frustrating because I want to be so close to you, but you're so fragile." He said as he grazed his fingertips across my cheeks. His expression was very, well annoyed. He was a teenager, just like me. Mostly, and he felt the same things I do. He stared at me, his expression unreadable now.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked. My voice was a little irritated. I don't like him thinking that he has to be sorry. It pisses me off.

"I know, there are things you want from me. And because I can't give you what you want, it bothers me. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying I'm sorry. I don't like it." I mumbled before kissing him. It was a deep, long and amazing kiss. I rolled my tongue, which he groaned in response. Oh I am _**so**_using that to my advantage. He fought back, rolling his tongue in my mouth, damn. I moaned and my leg climbed over him so I was sitting on top of him. His hands crept from my waist to my back pulling me closer so my chest was against his tightly. He is smart. He's using my technique to his advantage. **Evil bastard!**

"Bella. . ." Edward warned as I knotted my hands in his hair.

"Shut up Edward." I muffled in his mouth. He chuckled at my attitude. Right now was not the time to be talking about limits. I need a piece of him dammit! It was like the moment our lips touch, another Bella comes out in me. A perverted, impatient Bella. That gets mad easily.

But he was glad I wasn't listening to him. He didn't want me to stop! I rolled my tongue in his mouth again and again, making him loosen up more. I felt his tension loosen and his hands were more relaxed. I then realized we were doing this outside his house, in his driveway. Of course he would stop if anyone got here, but Emse and Carlisle were in the house weren't they? I so didn't want to do this near them, knowing they can hear us. But I didn't want to stop, his lips were just too good.

The Bella monster grinned with satisfaction. She was happy I was obeying her lustful wishes.

"I love you." He groaned in my mouth. That sent an urge threw my entire body. The words I love hearing him say, and he _moaned it_. I pressed against him tighter. I felt his cold hand creep up my back, up my shirt. My breathing was unbelievable. It was so embarrassing. But that wasn't what was on my mind right now. What was on my mind right now, was that his hand was near my bra. I can't believe this is Edward! I'm getting really excited, but I know he is going to stop any minute.

I had to leave his lips for air, his breathing was just as bad as mine was. I laughed a little, just because we're doing this all in the car, and yet I'm still willing to do whatever he wanted to. My hands tightened in his hair as he nibbled on my collarbone, and then to my neck. I arched my head back and groans crept up my throat every time he sucked on it. Biting it carefully. Oh he is good, beyond good. So good I can't believe the goodness is this real.

"Edward." I moaned. Suddenly I heard him growl, then pull back. I was confused. I looked back down on him, he was staring at me. His expression now careful, and a little angry.

"Bella. . . please."

I scoffed and got off him. I can't believe he teases me, a REALLY REALLY good tease, just to pull away. "I can't believe you." I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Please understand. . ."

"Edward, just stop." I said calmly looking out the window, pouting.

"Bella I don't know what to tell you! I can't lose control. It's just the way it is, in one wrong move I could completely crush you! Do you want that to happen? I wouldn't be able to survive knowing I did anything to hurt you."

I growled in frustration. "I know I'm safe with you, you won't hurt me!"

"Bella! You don't know that!" He yelled.

"I do! Because I have faith in you!" I screamed back.

"Well I don't!!"

"Well maybe that's that problem." I said calmly. I stared at him for a minute then opened the car door.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I slammed the door and ran inside. He was right behind me when I opened the front door. I slammed the door and started running up the stairs. I saw Emse running out, looking worried.

The monster inside me growled with its frustration, not being satisfied with this situation.

"Bella please, just stop." Edward said grabbing my arm. I thrusted it away from him and looked at him. I was so irritated. I walked up the rest of the stairs, but he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall in the hallway.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but I want to do the same things you do. Every time you touch me. . ." Edward breathed caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "You bring out the human in me, I want the same things your feelings, probably more than you know."

"Edward. I just want you to_ try_." I said, calming down from his touch.

"I promise I will, but it's just going to take a little while before I can handle it." Then he pecked my lips quickly but slowly. "Okay?"

I nodded, a little dizzy. I hate it when he dazzles me for his advantage. He took my hand and we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Emse was already making me a sandwich. When she saw us walk in hand in hand she smiled widely. She hates it when we fight, and this is the first time she saw Edward and I as a couple. I'm sure Emmett didn't waste time letting her and Carlisle know.

"Hello Bella." She smiled. "How are you?"

I grinned. "I'm good. But starved ma." I said. Nothing was unusual about me calling Emse mom. She was my second mom. Always cooking for me, ever since I was little. She absolutely loved doing it too.

"Good. Here, I made you your favorite." She said handing me a delicious looking sandwich. I smiled and grabbed it then took a big bite.

She giggled. Her eyes were gleaming while she watched Edward and I look at each other. She has probably been waiting for this day since I met her. Now that were a couple I don't care if I pig out on him. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, he smiled.

Edward got me a glass of soda and kissed my forehead as I sat on the counter and chewed on the deliciousness. Emse giggled to herself and walked out of the room, almost danced out, giving us privacy.

I grinned at Edward, who was standing in-between my legs watching me eat. I gestured my sandwich at him. He scoffed.

"Come on, just a bite." I whispered. He rolled his eyes and took a little bite. He made a face but chewed it and swallowed. He shivered.

"Disgusting." He mumbled. I laughed.

"Where is Alice and everybody?" I asked remembering that they never came.

"They had some business to take care of." He said simply. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If I ask what, will you tell me?"

"No." He smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him. I'll find out later. Alice will tell me for sure.

I finished and put my dish in the sink, washed it and put it away. Edward watched me this whole time.  
"I don't understand why you watch me all the time." I mumbled. He laughed his beautiful godly laugh.

"You should know by now, everything you do fascinates me."

I rolled my eyes. "A normal excuse." He shook his head and kissed my cheek.

"Would you like to take a nap, you little human?" He asked smiling. I laughed, but nodded. He walked me into the living room and sat down on the couch, I sat on his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. It was hard but being close to him erased that from my mind. I was immediately at ease and I closed my eyes. I nuzzled my face in his neck and took a deep breath, letting his scent surround me.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up I kept my eyes closed because I heard someone come in. I felt Edward tense up, like he was waiting to hear something.

"Well?" He whispered.

"Nothing Edward. Absolutely nothing. It's like he completely disappeared." I heard Alice's voice. I tried not to flinch. I knew who they were talking about. Is that were they were? Looking for Vincent? Edward is going to pay for not telling me that.

He sighed. "Alice, this is getting out of hand."

"I know. . ." I heard her say.

I was so aggravated. He was reading her mind, she was probably saying something. I didn't know what. There treating me like a baby. As if I can't handle knowing were Vincent is.

"Alright. ." Edward breathed. "When?"

"Soon. It's just not safe here." Jasper whispered quietly. I almost couldn't hear. I felt Edward nod. Safe here? In forks? What am I leaving? I stretched, without knowing and I had no choice but to sit up. They weren't going to talk anymore. I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them, the first thing I saw was Edward. It was darker, and since the house was 70% windows, everything was very dim. Edward's face looked unbelievable. Everything was so marbled, and chiseled. Absolutely perfect from the shadows of the house making his beautiful cheekbones and jaw stand out. When I looked around the rest of the room we were alone. Everyone was gone. Damn them.

"Sleep well?" He asked is a deep voice. I looked back over at him and smiled.

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of hours. It's only seven."

I nodded. But then gasped. "I have to get home! I need to cook! AHHHHHH!" I yelled running out the house. "BY EVERYONE!" I screamed.

* * *

Edward drove me to my driveway in seconds. Going about 200mph. Which I did not like, but had no choice. I had to get home and cook.

"Your father isn't home yet. But he should be home in about twenty minutes." He said. I nodded.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I love you." He whispered, starring at me intently.

"I love you too." I said before kissing him passionately. He smiled against my lips and then pulled away.

"Go, before I won't let you."

"Promise?" I asked with a sly smile. He laughed. I laughed along, the monster inside me completely serious, but got out of the car, ignoring her. I waved and he drove off. I sighed, being away from him made me depressed already. But Jake is coming over so it won't be all that bad.

I ran in the house and started cooking the fish Charlie caught. Every time Billy comes over for dinner I make him fish. He's addicted to my fish fry.

After I finished cooking it I only had about five minutes to spare, I set the table and went upstairs to fix myself and look presentable.

-

The doorbell soon rang and I skipped over. When I opened it I saw Billy and my dad pushing him in.

"Hey Billy! Where's Jake?" I asked.

"He should be here soon. He and the gang had to check something out. You should wait outside for him it'll only be a few minutes."

"Um, okay. The fish is all ready, it's all on the table for you. Help yourselves."

"Don't worry we will." Billy said with a smile. My dad pushed Billy in and I ran outside. I sat on the back of the trucks hatchback. I wasn't surprised when Edward appeared next to me.

"Stalker." I smiled. He laughed loudly.

"There's nothing else for me to do anyway." He smirked. "Besides, I missed you." He said with the same innocent tone. The complete honest and straightforward tone that I'm falling in love with more and more each second were together.

"I think I can change that." I smiled kissing him softly. He smiled again against my lips. Then he let go and sighed.

"Your puppy is here." He groaned then disappearing instantly. I laughed, and second later I saw Jake running up the street. He had on a button up white shirt that looked amazing against his tan skin and loose jeans with rips and holes in it. His spiky hair as messy as usual. I smiled and ran up to him. I hugged him tightly and I heard him growl.

"I can see you and bat boy made up." He sounded irritated.

"Edward." I corrected. "And yes, we made up."

"Is he still emotionally confused?" He asked.

"Jake!" I laughed hitting him and then walking away.

"What?!" He asked laughing hysterically.

* * *

Dinner was nice, besides the fact that Jacob kept throwing fish at me. Too bad I was throwing it right back. We even got in trouble and we had to leave the table. I swear. Jacob brings out the inner child in me. We ended up going for a walk. I wanted to know we're he was before. It was bothering me.

"So. . ." I started to say. "Where did you and the gang go?" I asked.

He was quiet for a minute. Then he took a deep breath. "The truth?"

"Yes."

"We were helping your bloodsucker friends."

"Helping them what?"

"Look down that Vincent guy. He's been coming around here for a while. Getting too close to you, so surprisingly batty called me and asked me to look around La Push. Which was what we were doing before I got here. We found nothing, he ran. But we did find out something else, we found out that there are more with him. About five with him. That's why bat boy isn't following us. He's talking to his family or whatever."

"Five?" I flinched.

"Yeah but, I mean. Your safe here. We're all just going to be keeping a close eye on you until he and whoever he's with, is taken care of."

"Argh. I hate that you guys are all going through this crap because of me." I groaned.

"Would you rather us not? You would be dead right now Bella. Come on."

"But still. . . I feel so selfish."

"Don't. We all volunteered." He suddenly laughed. "But man, it's going to be funny to see how mad he's going to be when he finds out that I told you. I really cannot wait."

"I hate when he doesn't tell me things."

"That's why I'm here."

I laughed and then hugged him. He's such a good friend. I love him so much. But he's right. It's going to be hilarious to see how mad Edward is going to be. I can't wait either. Man, I am so bad!

The rest of the night we walked around and then he had to go home, and I had a angry, and nervous boyfriend waiting in my bed. _YIPPEEE._

* * *

ALRIGHTTT!!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. The Unexpected

* * *

"_And we know it's never simple, never easy. Never a clean break, no one here to save me."_

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

"Hello there." I smiled slyly as I closed my bedroom door. Edward wasn't even looking at me. He was looking out the window, the same careful, safe and beyond worried expression. With a pinch of frustration behind that. "Now Edward. . ." I said walking over to him. "Everything is perfectly alright. I'm with you so I'm safe. Nothing is going wrong so please. I am begging you, don't be like this."

He glanced at me, his eyes in pain, and then back at the window. I sighed and got my pajamas out of my dresser, I put them on. Edward didn't even turn around, he just kept sulking, looking out the damn window. It was pissing me off. Because I thought he was going to be angry dammit! It's funny when he's angry! What the hell.

I sat down next to him and reached over to his hand. He sighed.

"Edward, stop it." I said angrily. He looked at me. "I'll tell you to leave. I swear I will. Do not be like this when your with me. Because it will make me more worried." I said. He sighed again, and then nodded.

"I'm sorry. I've just. . ."

"I already know about Vincent," I said flinching a little. "and. . . that there might be more than five with him. I know that. You know that. We all know that. There is nothing we can do besides just wait for his move. So I suggest you take up the time we have together before we have to be separated." He looked at me. "Yes Edward, I know that were going to have to be separated if he does come back. And yes, I can't bear to even think about being away from you, which is why I want to be with you as much as possible now. Before anything happens. And I don't want to be with this depressed Edward. I want to be with the one I love." I said. "Okay?"

A faint smile appeared on his lips, but then it faded. "Alright." Then he kissed me quickly, I followed his lips to make the kiss longer. Not because I was a complete sex maniac. I haven't even had sex yet. But because I was analyzing his lips. They were very different.

Very, very different.

They were completely not into it. Not into the kiss, like completely just doing it to make me feel better. He has never ever done that before. The moment our lips met it was like fire. Now I was the only one adding the fumes while he was putting them out with his coldness. It worried me, and at the same time, made me mad.

I pulled away with a sigh and then laid down under the covers. He shut the light off and laid down next to me. I turned around so my back was to him. A little sign of my irritation. He knows I never turn around, that I always cuddle with him. He didn't sigh, or do anything. He simply turned around so his back was facing my back, and inched it close so we were still touching. He probably did that just to make sure no one kidnapped me.

Stupid Edward.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Dammit. Charlie is going to be here any minute. Now that he had to work the night shift tonight. My car is still in the driveway. Crap. I'm going to have to leave her. I might as well get re-dressed and ask if Alice seen anything tonight. I don't want to leave her. it would be a very stupid and careless move. But if I leave my car in the driveway Charlie will scream at Bella. And then she will scream at me. And I don't want her anymore mad at me than she already is. I kissed her cheek gently so not to wake her, and whispered, "I'll be back."

Then I was out the window and in my car within seconds. I sped down the road as fast as I could and when I got to my driveway, something was wrong. Very wrong.

It was **quiet**. Completely **silent.**

No one was talking, or thinking. It was too quiet. I got out of my car. I smelled the air deeply, the scent of pine was too strong to smell anything else. I growled and walked inside, ready for anything.

I was right. The entire house was empty, gone. No one was there. Our things were still there, but everyone was gone. I ran in all the rooms in the whole house. It was deserted. I looked for any sign they may have left me. When I went into the kitchen there was something broken on the floor. Glass was everywhere. I looked around. Something is definitely wrong.

I ran back over to the door. I'm going to go back to Bella. Things are very out of place. The aura in this house is very bad. I don't want to chance anything with her. I stood near the door but stopped when I heard someone. Running towards me, fast. Very fast. Faster than I have ever heard.

I spun around and saw a woman. Vampire, obviously. With tan skin. I have never seen a tan skinned vampire before. I only heard of them. They're very rare. I'm sure Carlisle have seen them. She was regularly beautiful, long brown hair, very straight. She had leather pants on and a tight tank top on. Then I looked at her face. I saw her red eyes and growled furiously. I immediately knew what was happening.

"Who are you?" I hissed. She smiled and then laughed a little.

"You _are_ beautiful." She said with a faint Romanian accent, she laughed again. "I'm Maria."

_What the hell is going on? Something is wrong. Very wrong. I need to get back to Bella. NOW._

"You're an impatient one aren't you? Well I _could _tell you what's going on and save you all this confusion. But unfortunately for you, I wasn't ordered to answer any questions." She said biting her lip.

_No. . . Impossible. . ._

"Yes! Very possible I'm afraid. I'm just like you! Isn't that just wonderful? It's like we were meant to be Edward. I can read minds, my beautiful love." She said taking a step toward me. I showed my teeth and growled from deep in my chest.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She sighed, ignoring me. "I got the worst job." She mumbled to herself, putting one hand on her hip. Then she looked at me, "I'm suppose to make you stay here. While Vincent gets that stupid, ugly girl. I'd much rather be fighting your family right now. You _are_ gorgeous, but terribly boring love. So let's stop all this chitchat and play a little okay?" She asked crouching a little, ready to pounce.

I growled furiously.

**FUCK!**

I have to get out of here. I have to get Bella. I have to go get her now. I'm such a fucking idiot! I knew this would happen!

I darted to the door but I felt something pull me, I realized it was Maria. She grabbed the back of my shirt. She smiled and then shook her head. "No, no, no!" Then she threw me against the wall.

"Weren't you listening at all? I can't let you leave sweetie. So sorry. But you won't interfere with Vincent's plans." She said laughing still. I got up, I felt ache all over my body, but it soon disappeared. She's stronger than I thought.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just let me go." I said, trying to get out of here as soon as possible.

"So generous. But I'm sorry. I just can't do that." She said with a little pout. Then she flung herself at me, her hands went to my neck and we banged against the wall. Even though I didn't have to breathe, I could still feel the pain. Her nails dug into my skin. I hissed at her, she was smiling devilishly.

I lifted my leg up and suddenly kicked her away from me and she flew across the room. I ran out the door, not caring what happened to her, just trying to make any attempt to get to Bella faster. Then I felt the same pulling. It was Maria.

"Don't piss me off Edward!" She growled. Then she threw me against the house. That's it. Now I'm pissed. I flung back to her and tackled her to the ground, hard. So hard that the ground from beneath us was torn. We were in a deep hole. She chuckled a little, her eyes staring at me viciously. She had a scratch on her cheek, a little blood felt from it. She wiped it and licked it. Then starred back at me.

"Mhhhhh. . . I do like my men a little rough." She breathed before she licked my cheek with the tip of her tongue. I jerked away and banged her against the ground. She whimpered but then looked at me and smiled. Suddenly I felt her foot against my stomach. Then I felt pain. She kicked me right in my stomach, out of the hole and into the air.

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

I yawned and opened my eyes. I looked around for Edward but he wasn't here. He must have gone home. I don't blame him. I'm a complete bitch. If I were him, I would leave too. I threw the covers off me and walked out into the bathroom. I don't know what time it is and I don't care. I finally looked at my tired reflection in the mirror. I had dark, purple circles under my eyes and my eyes were half shut. My hair was a big mess. It looked like a bird slept in it.

"I look like a bitch." I mumbled to myself, taking note of the observation. I do look like a bitch. I need to apologize to Edward.

I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. When I walked back in my room, I had this overwhelming sense of worry. It must have been because Edward wasn't back yet, or something, but I had this huge feeling, that something was going wrong. That something bad is happening. But I just don't know what.

I got dressed in my jeans and a sweater, it was cold. I made sure I had my homework done, I took it out and double checked it. I finally glanced at the clock, it was about 7:10. Where is Edward?

Wait, what if he doesn't come back? What if he thinks that I'm too difficult to even worry about? I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my breathing staggered. What if he doesn't care anymore? What if I was so mean to him he decided I wasn't worth it?

"Bella." I heard a voice whisper. I jumped up and turned around. Smiling and happy but at the same time, I still had that feeling in my stomach. The feeling of worry. It doesn't matter. All I could think was,

He's back.

I knew he would come back. I was a stupid fool to think he wouldn't! Edward would never do that.

"Edward?" I whispered after about ten seconds, when I realized no one was there. I looked around, the smile on my face fading when I realized he wasn't there. Then I heard it. The same devilish, sound that made my whole body shiver and made the sting in my eye painfully clear.

A chuckle.

I spun around in every direction, thinking this was another horrible dream. Maybe I never woke up yet? I couldn't tell, all I knew is that the laugh is getting under my skin. Deeper and deeper.

"Bella." He murmured again. I felt tears weld up in my eyes, and I felt my breath giving out. And at this exact moment, I realized two things that were going to bring me death _and_ pain. Both physically and emotionally.

**1)**Vincent was here.

And

**2)**Edward wasn't

I then realized that I had two options to face these two realizations.

**1)**Stand here and let Vincent come and kill me.

Or

**2)**Run for the door and try to escape.

I was debating. Knowing that outrunning Vincent was out of the question. But why would I just stand here? Why not try? Fight till the end, no matter what. I chose option two. I looked at my bedroom door, open still from before. Even though it was about five feet away, it seemed like five yards instead. I didn't know where Vincent was. I knew he was near me, and that scared me, not knowing what he is going to do next. So I had to make the first move. I ran for the door as fast as I could, when I was almost there. Almost out of that room. . .

My body froze.

I couldn't move. Every bone and muscle in my body stopped moving. It wasn't under my control. I pushed myself, so hard that I was starting to sweat and loose my breath. Then I felt my body straighten up, and turn around. Again, I had no control. It was like my dream, the horrible same dream.

Am I dreaming now?

Tears fell from my face and down my cheeks. When I was fully turned around I saw him. Standing next to my bed with his arms crossed and an evil smile plastered across his face.

"You're not running out on me are you?" He asked. His voice deep and frightening. I gave him a look, but I still couldn't move. I felt helpless in my one body. This has to be a dream. It has to be.

"I'm sorry, there is no time to talk and reminisce on the past darling. I have a schedule." He grinned. Then he walked over to me, I felt my body loose and I could move. I jumped away from him, and he kept walking forward. I suddenly felt the back of my head hit the wall.

He cornered me.

The truth was very plain to see. Edward isn't coming, and I'm going to die.

Vincent's hands wrapped around my neck and his face was inches from mine.

"Shhhh." He whispered.

It was only until then that I realized I was screaming and gasping for air. And I didn't stop until I had no more air left in me. My lungs burned without oxygen, and I felt everything around me turning black. And the last thing I saw, were Vincent's red eyes and his smiling face.

My eyes suddenly opened. The first thing I realized, was that I was outside. The brightness and the blue sky was just covered up by the large trees. That's the second thing I realized. I was in a forest. Where? Not in Forks. The forest in Forks, everything is green. Here, everything is brown. The dirt, the tree trunks, even a lot of the leaves. I didn't know where I was, but when I sat up and looked around,

There were two women sitting down on the rocks.

They looked about my age, and looked very much alike. Almost like twins. The only thing that was frightening to me, was there red eyes. One of them had a lips ring, and a nose ring, while the other's face was clean of anything. They both had dark red/brown colored hair with light highlights at the tips. They were both simply beautiful. But scary at the same time.

"She's awake." The one without piercings said to the other. They both looked at me and then got up off the large boulders they were sitting on.

"What is so special about her?" The one with piercings said. I'll call her. . . 'Gina'. Though the name does not fit her at all, it was the first thing I could come up with. I'll call the second one, 'Brittney'. Because she seemed like a perky, scary looking vampire.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't even changed her yet. Vincent is strange I must say." 'Brittney' said.

"What's her name?" 'Gina' asked.

"Bella I think."

They just kept going on talking while I was looking around, with thousands of questions coming in and out of my head. Most of them consisted of Edward and everyone else. None of them were about me. Because I could care less about myself. I only care about the ones I loved.

"Listen Bella, Vincent is going to be here soon, so I don't suggest trying to run away." 'Gina' said. 'Brittney' walked over and came inches from my face. She starred at me for a long time. Analyzing my face. After about two minutes of starring, she pulled away and smiled a little. 'Gina' was next to her in seconds.

"I'm Vee!" She said pointing to herself. "And this is Jade." She said pointing to 'Gina'. Those sound like suitable names I guess. Jade jabbed Vee in the side with her elbow. Vee looked over at her angrily.

"I'm just trying to be nice!" Vee argued.

"Were not suppose to be nice. Were just suppose to watch her, and then we can go eat. Now shut up and sit down. Bella, just don't move and be quiet." Jade said.

"Where am I?" I asked, ignoring her.

"Didn't I just tell you to be quiet? You're not suppose to know where you are, stupid human." Jade mumbled. And that was the last of my questions. Why didn't they want me to know where I was? They aren't very good at being mean bad guys.

Then it hit me. Like a meteoroid. They don't want me to know where I am, so Alice won't be able to find out. If I don't know where I am, then they don't know where I am. Alice won't have a vision of them telling me where I am. I'm just in woods somewhere. That could be anywhere! Panic overtook me. They won't be able to come for me.

I might never be able to see Edward again.

I gasped for air and I grasped my stomach. I thought all my insides were tearing apart and I'm pretty sure they were. I sat on my knees and looked down at the ground. The feeling of defeat was overwhelming me.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Vee asked. Jade shot her a look and then gazed over at me.

"Nothing is the matter with her. Just leave it alone." She mumbled turning around. Vee starred at me, her expression a little worried. Which is very odd. She doesn't seem like the evil type. Either that or she's doing a horrible job. She got up and walked over to me.

"Vee!" Jade hissed. Vee ignored her and sat down next to me. Jade scoffed and walked off a little ways.

"Are you okay?" Vee asked sitting Indian style next to me. I was still grasping my stomach and gasping quietly. I nodded and looked at Vee's face. She looks like a child, like a little girl trapped in a 17 year old body. She looks unhappy too. And generally worried, but her eyes were filled with wonder, and with a little pain, hidden.

Then she mimicked me, she grasped her stomach and clutched it. She looked down at her arms.

"Why are you doing that? What are you feeling?" She asked, looking up at me, her eyes big and curious.

I looked at her for a minute, not knowing why she is even talking to me. I could only sum up one word for my feelings.

"Pain." I choked out.

Her mouth frowned a little. "Did Vincent hurt you?" She asked. She looked a little mad.

"No. Not that pain." I said. I felt my eyes water up. "A different pain." My voice cracked horribly.

"I do not understand." Her frowned deepened.

I pointed to my heart with my index finger. "Pain in here." I said quietly, my voice still shaken.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But she nodded. "Why?"

I was surprised she was still talking. Isn't she suppose to be with Jade, giving me evil glares and yelling? Vee is not cut out for this job.

"Well. . . because I might never be able to see Edward again." That was all I could say. Because if I said anymore I would burst out crying.

"Edward? Oh I know who that is. He's that guy that loves you." Vee said. I nodded looking away. Hearing someone else say his name was about to send me into a frenzy of tears. I felt some escape and run down my cheek.

Vee sat down and brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Then she sighed.

"I think I felt pain before. Not physically." She said, almost to herself. "But. . . I can't remember."

I didn't answer, because I couldn't. If I said one more word, I was done. I didn't feel like looking like a complete weakling, though I may be physically. I don't want them to think I feel doomed, because I know somehow, Edward might find me. There is always that hope, because he always does save me.

Because I love him, and he loves me.

And even if I die, and can die with peace. Knowing that I accomplished my lifetime goal. Turning Edward from my best friend, to my lover. And I did it. Now I can die with peace. Knowing he loves me and only me. Knowing we had our first kiss together. Nothing else was a first. Like the thing I wanted to do before I die. But that's alright.

This whole time I was thinking, Vee was starring and me. Suddenly she looked up and jumped away from me. And when I looked around she was standing next to Jade sending me those evil glares I was expecting from before. I was a little confused. Maybe she's a bipolar vampire. But then I understood.

Vincent was standing right next to me.

* * *

**EDWARDS POV**

I couldn't hear anyone. The only thing I could hear was Maria running after me. My body ached from the fight I managed to escape. I know I gave her a lot more damage than she gave me, that's why she hasn't caught me yet. My number one priority is Bella. I need to get to her house. But before I got there, I heard a voice. Someone's mind actually. Deeper in the forest.

It was Alice.

I could tell because she was having a vision. It didn't make any sense, it was just images of Bella. Just her face.

I ran in her direction, Maria not far behind. When I got to her she was already had a fire going, and was burning the one she was fighting. When she saw me she already knew I had someone chasing me. But Maria kept running forward. She didn't stop and come after me. She must have known I stopped and turned to Alice. Does she feel outnumbered?

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed with frustration. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"The same thing you're doing."

"What about Bella!?"

I starred at her for a long moment. I put my head down. I felt like I was going to cry. Then I looked back up. Alice mouth dropped.

"I think I'm too late." I choked out. Alice wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"We _will _find her Edward."

"It's all my fault."

She pulled away and looked at me intensely. "There is no time for that Edward. I'll find everyone else. You start to look for Bella. Go to her house, pick up the scent and meet us back at the house." She lifted my chin so I looked her in the eyes. "You will _not_ do this alone. Do you understand?"

I nodded, and she nodded in response. "Now go."

The moment she said those words, I ran off to Bella's house.

-

The sight of Bella's house, her room was painful. It kept reminding me of how this is all my fault. And that she might be dead because of me. I tried to ignore it. My feelings come last. I need to find her. It was easy to pick up his scent, it was everywhere in the room.

When I got back to the house everyone was there. They were all sitting in the dinning room. Carlisle was wrapping Emmett's arm with cloth. Rosalie was staring at him, worried. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly. Emse was the first one to run up to me. I could tell in her eyes that she was just as worried as I was. When I walked in everyone sat down.

Carlisle took a deep breath.

"Edward do you have any idea where Vincent might be?" He asked.

"No. I traced his scent until the airport. He's out of the state."

"Alice, didn't you see this coming?" Emmett jumped out and asked. He seemed angry. He isn't the type to get sad, he gets pissed instead.

"His decision was too fast. He knows about my gift, and he made up his mind at the last minute."

"Carlisle, are you sure you do not know him?" Jasper asked.

"I'm almost certain. I've never came across his scent before."

"We have no choice, or any leads. We have to look everywhere." I said, desperate to try anything.

"Edward, that could take months. We don't have that much time." Carlisle said. "There has to be a way. Alice please concentrate."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She rested her elbows on the table and put her fingers on her templates. We waited intently. Then she saw something.

It was Bella, and she was in a forest. Two woman were with her and she was talking to one. It was impossible to tell where she was. Just a sunny forest. Then the vision stopped. It was painful to see her face, but I know I'll be with her soon.

"Okay. That's something. Bella is in a forest somewhere. Deep in the forest so I'm guessing it is big. We can illuminate any cities." I said.

"That's fine. Then should we start searching?" Emmett asked.

We all looked at Carlisle. He took another deep breath. "It's the only lead we have. So we have no choice. Alice, Jasper and Edward, go together and start here and head east. Emmett and Rose, you head west. Emse and myself will start in Europe. Take what you need and go. We have no time to loose."

With that we all left. Just as Carlisle has said Jasper, Alice and I started moving east. We checked every forest.

Montana. . nothing.

North Dakota. . nothing

South Dakota. . nothing

Minnesota AND Mississippi. . NOTHING.

We checked everywhere.

I was getting frustrated. When got to Alabama, and we started searching the woods. Looking for any kind of scent. Something that might lead me to Bella. Suddenly. . .

Alice stopped running. "STOP!" She yelled to us.

We ran back over to her in seconds. Her eyes were shocked.

"Edward. . . He's going to change her." She breathed.

"NO!" I screamed. I ripped apart everything that was in my sight.

"Alice, how much time do we have?" Jasper asked. "EDWARD STOP IT!" He screamed at me. I put the tree I ripped out of the ground down and walked back over. Alice had her eyes closed, concentrating.

"One day." She mumbled. I growled furiously. I ran off like a mad man looking. I didn't know if they were behind me. I have to find Bella. If it's the last thing I do.

I will NOT let him touch her. And if he does, he's going to DIE.

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

I jumped up and glared at Vincent. He smiled at me, and then looked at Jade and Vee. In a second they were gone. I felt scared, but at the same time I felt a little brave. Like I was scared, but I wasn't.

"Bella." He smiled. "Finally we are alone at last."

I gave him a disgusted look.

"Now, now. The last time we talked I was thirsty, so I made sure I drank tonight. So now I can fully enjoy you and make you last." He smiled. His red eyes was what was making the scared part over dominate me.

I tried to jerk away, but I couldn't move. It was that same feeling. I couldn't move anything part in my body.

"Would you like to know why you can't move?" He asked with the same smile. I just looked at him. He sighed. "Well. . ." He said walking over. I still couldn't move. He ran his fingers threw my hair and then looked down at me.

His finger stopped and pointed to the side of my head. "You brain. I can control it. And that means, I control your movements, your dreams, what you say. I can even stop you from breathing my love. It's a very useful, and rare gift that thankfully I was able to get."

What the hell? Control my brain!? DAMMIT!!!

"I can control your feelings too." He whispered in my ear. Suddenly I felt a sensation. One I never felt before. I was very very turned on. This perverted vampire! He's worse than Jasper! I groaned a little in my mouth. I felt a sensation I never felt before. I didn't want it at all. Not by Vincent.

"STOP IT!" I screamed at him.

"You don't like it? You want me to stop?"

The sensation was good. Too good. I didn't want it to stop, but I did. I only want Edward to give me these feelings and just the thought of Vincent anywhere near that makes me want to vomit. "Yes." I growled.

"Hm. That's a first." He mumbled.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, pissed off. The sensation slowly stopped, but Vincent started walking off, my body followed him unwillingly by his side.

"What do I want with you? After three hundred years of living, you can get a little bored. You can understand that. I changed many people. Including the two women who were watching you. Many more. Some that I failed to even meet before. But every once and a while I find an interesting situation that I just get into and fix it because the people who were trying to fix the situation were too cowardly to do it themselves. I'm doing Edward a favor my dear."

"What is that?"

"I'm going to change you."

I looked at him. I didn't know if the feeling I was feeling was me of him. But I felt pissed off. It was me probably. I only want Edward to change me. The last person in the world I want to do that is Vincent.

"I don't want you to." I mumbled.

"Oh but I am. You have no choice. And when you are changed, you can join me. Just like the rest." He said smiling.

Suddenly he banged me against a nearby tree and slammed his lips against mine. My lips moved, just because he was making them. I fought, just like I did every time. But he controlled everything I did. He stuck his disgusting tongue in my mouth, I wanted to throw up.

He was nothing like Edward. Edward's touch was gentle. He made sure not to hurt me. Vincent was squeezing my arm, it was cutting off my circulation. Tears naturally fell down my face. Knowing that there was no way to get out of this.

But I would still fight. Fight until I couldn't anymore. And that would be when I'm dead. Because I know Edward would want me to.

Finally he left my lips, and my brain. I could move.

"Run." He smiled.

Was this part of his game? I didn't move. He got quickly impatient. He slammed the back of his hand against my cheek, I flew in the air and onto the ground hard.

"I SAID RUN!" He yelled.

I felt my cheek and when I looked at my hand there was blood on it. I got up and ran as fast as I could.

_Edward, please save me._

* * *

**EDWARDS POV**

"Alice. . . anything?" I asked after seven straight hours of running.  
(_Yes that means seven hours after Bella started running_!)

"Nothing." She said sadly. I growled and ran off again.

I ran, and ran all over the United States.

Until. . . finally, something. In Georgia. It was faint. So faint I could barely smell it.

It was Bella.

I knew it was. Alice was next to me in seconds.

"We have ten minutes. If you run in the right direction, you'll make is just in time."

I knew what she meant. I smelled the air and knew she was here. I finally felt hope. Finally. I ran west, the direction that was the strongest. I ran the fastest I ever have in my entire life.

The scent was getting stronger and stronger by the second. But all of a sudden,

I was kicked into the air by something.

I heard Alice and Jasper's loud hissing and growling. I slammed into the ground. I got up and ran again. I didn't care about fighting. I didn't care if I barely got out of this god forsaken forest, I just need her.

I have to get to her if it's the last thing I do. I didn't even know who or what I was up against. I just kept running in the direction.

I was kicked in the air again.

"Edward RUN!" Alice screamed. I got up again and slammed past Maria, who was trying to stop me. If she ran off when it was just Alice and me, why the hell is she here with the three of us?!

I didn't care.

I kept running. I saw Alice's little pixie body slam into Maria. Jasper held her and Alice finished the job. I ran off again. All of a sudden I was punched into a tree. There were two women standing in front of me.

This can't be happening to me. I don't have time for this! Alice was there in second while Jasper started a fire. She crashed into the two and I ran off again. I was halfway there by scent. Then all of a sudden I heard a scream. It was Bella. I growled furiously.

"BELLA!" I yelled as I ran faster. Please no. Please tell me that he didn't just do it.

Then I saw her.

Her body, lifelessly on the ground. Blood all over her, and parts of her clothes torn. Her arms were bruised and her left cheek was bruised.

And on her neck. . . was Vincent's bite mark.

Vincent was facing me, smiling. Blood on his lips. Her blood. Bella's blood was in his mouth.

Edward Cullen. The man everyone else knew is long gone. To the point of no return. All I knew is that Bella is on the ground, and Vincent is the cause of it. That's the only thing I needed to know. And I flung myself at him.

The last thing I saw before I lunged at him, were Alice and Jasper grabbing Bella and running off. Then I was settled to kill this motherfucker.

* * *

**ALICES POV**

I gazed at Bella's body. I listened to her screams. How her body had spasms. How her face was in complete pain. I couldn't confuse this with anything else.

"Jasper we have to." I argued. "Edward doesn't want this. She is going to change unless we stop it. We wasted too much time coming back, we only have at least two minutes to decide. If we let this happen, Edward will never forgive us."

Jasper looked at me for a long moment and sighed. "Alright. I'll call Carlisle and Emmett, Alice you're going to have to do it. Edward won't be home until every vampire that knew Vincent is dead and you know that."

I nodded and took a deep breath. Jasper got up and ran in the kitchen. Bella looked at me, her eyes filled with pain. The same fiery feeling I felt, all of us felt.

_Edward doesn't want this. Edward doesn't want this_.

"Alice, what's happening to me?!" Bella screamed.

"Shh." I re-assured. "I'm going to make it all go away."

And when I said that, she closed her eyes and tried to stop her screams. Though it wasn't successful, it was considerate of her.

I held her down with my two hands, and in the one moment I dug my teeth into Bella's skin.

It was good. Too good.

The thickness oozed down into my throat. The sweetness, was something I haven't tasted in a long time. I shouldn't be doing this alone, but Jasper was with me in seconds. Keeping his distant but still with me. Carlisle should be doing this, but there isn't enough time. If we waited any longer she would be to the point of no coming back.

"Alright Alice. Pull away." Jasper said. I felt his hands on my shoulder. "Enough Alice!"

I couldn't pull away until he pulled me away. I was lunging for her neck but he slammed me into the wall.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled.

He pulled me out of the living room and into the dining room.

"Alice stop it!"

I closed my eyes and held my breath. I finally came to my senses and relaxed myself.

"Oh my God Jasper." I breathed. "I thought I wasn't going to be able to stop."

"It's okay. I'm here. Carlisle is with her now. We can stay in here."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Alice. . ." He whispered. I looked up. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

okay i really dont want to stop here! but i have to! =[ okay first off, dont give me shit about tan colored vampires. explain luarent (sp?). or alice drinking bellas blood, or vincent's power working on bella, or maria bleeding. i will give you explinations.

**Alice drinking Bella's Blood??** : I did that because Edward isnt suppose to be back yet. When he gets back, i am giving you perverts a suprise so BE CONTENT!

**Vincent's power working on Bella?:** I just wanted it that way. explain Renesmee. :)

**Maria bleeding?:** Um, i clearly remember James bleeding in twilight when Edward tackled him against the piller in the ballarina studio. he was bleeding when Carlisle stopped Edward from going syco. SO THERE!!!!

**ill put up pictures of maria, vee and jade in a little while**.

_**any suggestions** to what you want to** happen next**? i REALLY like vee. and i dont want them to kill her =[  
_what do you think??

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW****  
-SensitiveTouch**


	13. Mission Accomplished

**Alright listen bitchesss :) you are going to love this chapter. well you perverts are. okay, if you dont like lemons, then i sugest you dont read the end of the chapter when edward comes home. kay? The rest is important. ITS LONG TOO! Spoiled peopleee:). and i swear, if you do not review this, you willl suffer the DIRE CONSIQUENSES. ****and i spelled that wrong.  
OH WELL! JUST REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

I woke up to the sound of beeping. My eyes refused to open. I tried to move, and I could. It was sore a little, but I was feeling better.

Meanwhile millions upon millions of questions were flowing through my mind. Is he alright? Is Vincent dead? What happened to Vee? Jade? Did Jacob get involved? Is he okay? Is Edward okay? Is he here?

"Bella?" I heard a voice say. my eyes jolted open thinking it was Edward.

It was Carlisle.

He smiled. "Glad to see you awake."

I was in a bedroom, the guest bedroom at the Cullens. I was in the bed, under the covers, and Carlisle was sitting next to me in a chair looking down at his clipboard and writing down things. I lifted my hand, and noticed the ivy. I groaned.

"Is something the matter?" He asked generally concerned.

"Needle." I said simply.

"I see." He said with a small smile.

"What happened?"

"A lot." Carlisle said with a little chuckle. "Vincent kidnapped you. We found you in remarkable time, and saved you. . . barely."

I chuckled a little. Not because the fact that I almost died was funny, but because this all happened in a matter of a week. Edward confessed his love to me what. . . a month ago? And already, I might not even be seeing him again. Everything is happening so fast. Because of that, my eyes felt like they were watering up. I closed them to cover it.

"Anything else?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"Oh, he bit you." Carlisle said casually.

My eyes jolted open. I sat up quickly, a little too quickly. I winced in pain but still managed to squeal out what I wanted to. "He did?!" I asked in shock.

"Yes, but luckily Alice was here to suck the venom out. There is a little left in you, not enough to turn you, but enough to make a little change."

"What's that?"

"Your healing very fast. But that's going to wear off in about a week. How do you feel?"

"Like my regular wimpy human self. I'm going to have it out with Alice. She knows how much I want to be changed."

"I think you should rest before that. You_ did _have a very near death experience."

"I have those too much to get shaken up about it. You should know I take these things well. Which reminds me, where's Edward?" I asked looking around the empty room.

Carlisle looked at me seriously for a minute and then looked down at his clipboard. "Edward is um, well he isn't back yet." His voice was careful.

"He's still fighting?!"

"No, he tracing everyone who knew Vincent. Vincent is long gone." His voice was shaken a little. I didn't believe that was the truth. Then I realized,

Carlisle was a bad liar.

That was so. . . human. Edward lied so well, but Carlisle was such a loving creature, that he doesn't like to. I narrowed my eyes at him, but pressed further.

"Is Emmett and Jasper helping him?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"He wants to do this himself. He nearly screamed at Emmett till he was deaf." He said with a little chuckle. Damn him. That stupid Edward. How foolish! "I think it's safe to say he wants payback, revenge if you will." Carlisle continued.

I sighed. Then gasped. "Charlie!"

"It's alright Bella. Alice took care of Charlie. He doesn't even know anything happened."

I let out a sigh of relief and looked down at my hands. I haven't seen my father in weeks. I don't even want to know what they told him. It would just tempt me to go see him. Not that anyone would tell me anyway. Great, now I want to know. Jeez. But I knew that was impossible right now.

Then my thoughts changed to the next person who was a big part of my life.

Poor Edward. I can just imagine all the hate he is feeling. But I want him back. I want him close. I want to feel his lips, and I want to feel his. . . everything. I was finally done with my daydream, but when I looked up. . . Carlisle was gone. I looked down at my hand, the ivy was gone. I didn't even notice. . . Then I smiled. Carlisle is the best.

I didn't want to stay in this room. It was so foreign to me. I got up, slowly with a lot of pain. Mostly in my back. I got up gently and walked out the door. I looked both ways as if I was crossing the street but I just didn't want to see anyone in these clothes. I was in a robe, with nothing but a bra and underwear underneath. I didn't want to know how it got that way.

I walked down to Edward's room and smiled instantly when I walked in. There was a big bed in the middle of the room.

"You think of everything." I mumbled to myself. He knew I would come to his room.

Then I collapsed on the bed, I could tell he laid on it because it smells like him. I buried my face is the sheets and was asleep in seconds.

-

When I woke up, it was daylight. Very sunny outside. No school I'm guessing. I laid in that bed for a good ten minutes and then sat up. When I walked in his bathroom I looked in the mirror. All the bruises on my face were gone, and all my cuts were healed, but it was still sore when I touched my skin. I guess that Carlisle was right. I look as good as new. Almost. I frowned a little. If Alice just let me change I wouldn't even have to heal.

Note to self:

Give Alice the silent treatment.

I walked downstairs in clothes someone left on my bed. A jean skirt and a dark blue sweater. I'm guessing it's Rosalie's. But the smell of Emse's famous pancakes trapped me in a trance and my feet moved automatically to the kitchen. When I walked in through the door everyone was standing in there. All starring at me.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Jasper asked. I noticed someone was behind him.

It was Alice.

"I'll live guys. Please, don't worry about me." I said trying not to make my confusion so noticeable. It seemed to have worked.

Everyone smiled and Jasper pushed Alice out of the room, almost too fast for me to see. I tapped Emmett while Emse got my breakfast ready.

"What's up with Alice?" I asked.

He seemed hesitant. It got me a little angry. "Nothing, she's just a little tired."

"Vampire's don't get tired Emmett." I said knowing he was making an excuse.

He starred at me, trying to think of something to say. He just shrugged. I growled at him.

The rest of the day no one would leave me alone. They asked if I was okay every five minutes. They cooked me food every ten minutes and told me to go rest every twenty seconds. It was driving me insane.

Until finally I was up in Edward's room and I heard Carlisle calling my name. I jumped up and skipped downstairs. Carlisle was by the door and in the door way was the person I was desperate to see.

Jacob.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled running over to him.

"Bella!" He yelled back wrapping his arms around me. His warm arms were just what I needed. I heard a few growls in the background, some people just don't grow up. "Walk?" He asked.

I looked back over at Jasper, Emmett and Rose who were standing behind me.

"I'll give you two hours." Emmett growled. I nodded and we were out the door in seconds.

* * *

"EMILY!" I yelped running over to her.

"OH MY GOD!" Emily screamed. She hugged me the longest. "I thought I was going to lose you!"

I pulled away and smiled. "Nope! I'm still breathing!" I laughed. She shook her head with a smile. "Where's the boys?" I asked.

"All at the fire. I was just heading over with the hot dogs. Come on." She said locking arms with me, Jacob had his hand in mine, refusing to let go. I knew he wanted to talk more, but I needed to see everyone.

"BOYS!" Emily screamed. "SHES BACK!!"

In seconds, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah were all crowded around me giving me tight hugs. So tight I couldn't breathe.

"Still kickin' huh Bella?" Paul sneered. I snorted.

"You know it will take more than vicious killing vampires to take me down." I smiled flexing my little muscles. Everyone laughed. That's why I love coming here, if I did that in front of Edward he wouldn't take it as a joke. He would just get more depressed that he did that to me, which he didn't. Sigh. . .

"So Bella, how long to we got you until the bats descend?" Embry asked crossing his arms.

I gave him a look and then smiled innocently. "Two hours?"

They all muttered things that should not be said under their breaths. "Stupid bloodsuckers." Paul mumbled.

"It's good to see you again Bella." Leah smiled. That surprised me, she almost never talked to me. "You gave us quite a scare."

"You sure did." Seth agreed.

"Sorry guys."

"Apologize to your vampires." Sam snickered. "They didn't even tell us! Can you believe that? It's a good thing Jake went to go see you, just to realize no one was around. We helped search, but it was too late, that bat already found you."

"You guys looked for me?!" I yelled. "You guys could have gotten hurt!"

They all laughed. "Yeah right Bella!" Jake laughed. "The more the merrier."

I scoffed. "You wolfs are impossible."

"But yet here you are!" Paul laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered. "Come on." He said pulling me to the beach. Everyone went to the fire while Jake and I walked together. I seriously realized how much I missed his warm hand around me. We walked for about ten minutes. He was thinking deeply, his forehead creased and he was starring off ahead of him. He was going to tell me. I was practically squirming with anticipation.

"Jacob please tell me what's going on." I said squeezing his hand.

He looked at me and nodded seriously. "Okay well. . . what do you want to know?"

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked. His expression turned annoyed that was talking about him, but he made his face hard.

"He's going after Vincent."

"Vincent?! I thought he was dead!" I yelled, scared.

He shook his head. "You're stupid bat boy wasn't able to finish him. Vinvent ran. Edward was practically half dead, if that's possible. Don't get upset Bella. Your little friends wouldn't tell you these things because they didn't want you to worry. I tell you because you have a right to know."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The first thing that came to mind was Edward in pain, 'half dead'. I shivered, then Vincent's red eyes came into my mind. Then his gift. "Do you know about his gift?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course I do. It's like. . . nothing I've ever seen before. He can. . control everything. I guess he was even part of the Volturi or whatever the hell you call it. He left because I guess he didn't like being in one place. He's sick. I mean, its disgusting, the things he does to humans. Just to see them in pain. If I was there I would have been able to finish him off. I swear, if your little leech wasn't so uptight about getting revenge. I mean hey, I want revenge too. You mean everything to me and this jerk is going to take that all to himself? He's such a selfish son of a. . ."

Jacob kept ranting on while I was taking everything in slowly, trying not to have a heart attack.

". . . I mean I would have killed that guy!. . ."

_Edward is looking for Vincent, the most powerful vampire ever. ._

". . . That dumbass. I swear to God. One of these days. . ."

_He was half dead trying once, what if he tries again?!_

". . . And that Jasper guy! What bug is up his ass?!. . ."

_The man I love, I could lose him. I can't believe him! What happened to Jade, Vee? Did Alice and Jasper finish them off?_

". . .Did you hear that fat ass' voice? 'I'll give you two hours'. That big beast. . ."

_Vincent was in Volturi? This is going to get bad. Arghhhh._

". . . Oh and don't get me started on the blonde bitch Bella. DO. NOT. GET. ME. STARTED. . ."

_So much for seducing Edward. Man. . ._

". . . And that Alice is drama. Ever since she bit you. . . She shouldn't even be around you! Those vamps are asking for it. . ."

_I got my body waxed for that baste-_

_Wait, WHAT?!_

"What did you say?" I asked.

"About Edward's nose?"

"No, no, no about that Alice thing! Why is she acting so weird?"

"They didn't tell you that either?" He asked a little shocked.

"No."

He mumbled something, I think it was 'stupid bloodsuckers' or something. "Ever since Alice bit you, she's having trouble being around you, ya know? It's a little dangerous for her to be around." He explained.

"Oh just great! Now I'm deffinatley causing EVERYONE pain." I yelled, then sighed. "This is a nightmare."

"You're not causing everyone pain Bella. Don't be so overdramatic. Everyone is just edgy because this guy is still running around."

I didn't answer I just stopped walking. Jacob looked back at me. I felt my eyes water. "This is all my fault." I choked out.

"No Bella! It isn't!" He said hugging me tightly. I cried in his warm chest.

"Bella don't cry. This will all be over soon. . ." He whispered.

I just kept sobbing, it was soon over. I kept that cry inside for a while, it had to come out sometime.

"Hey, I better get you back huh? It's been a good two and a half hours." He smiled. I giggled and nodded.

"Bella. . ." He said before be got to the house. He put me down, we were still in the forest. It was night out but I could still dimly see Jacob's face.

"Yeah?"

"I want to do something before we get back. I just. . . I thought I was going to lose you. I don't ever want that to happen again, so if you find anything out. . . you let me know okay?"

I didn't get where he was going at. But I nodded. "Okay."

"And uh. . . I love you 'kay?" He smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

"I love you too."

We stood there for about two minutes, I felt Jacob in deep thought. I was going to sigh, but before I could. . . I felt something warm on my lips.

It was Jacob.

I don't know what came over me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck. I guess the feeling of being together again was overcoming me. I can never be away from Jacob for too long, but here I am being a whore and kissing my best friend. It's not like anything romantic, I just missed him so I wasn't in the mood to put up a fight.

"Goodbye Bella." Jacob whispered, and then I was in front of the Cullens house.

* * *

I ended up back in Edwards room, falling asleep to his smell. His delicious, cold smell that lingered around the room. Unconsciousness was right around the corner.

When I woke up it was still night time. Wow, I just took a nap. I groaned and got off the bed. I decided to take a shower, maybe that will get me sleepy. Probably not.

In the shower I decided to shave my legs, then my underarms, not that it mattered because I got a bikini wax. Which by the way was the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life, don't get me started.

Anyways, I let the hot water splash on my face for over an hour and then I got out after washing up. I had no clothes so I wrapped a towel around my and tied it so it wouldn't fall. I brushed my teeth out of boredom, I even blow dried my hair. Nothing seemed to make the morning come, or make me tired. I started to get frustrated with myself. I'm going to have to make myself go to sleep. It's obvious Edward isn't coming back tonight, because he would have been here already.

I walked out of the bathroom and wrapped the towel around me tighter. I walked out of Edward's bedroom to see if anyone was here. I walked down the stairs, no one was in the living room. Or the kitchen. I growled and walked back upstairs. I peeked in Alice's room, and she wasn't there. I can't believe they actually left! What the hell? Are they not suppose to be watching me because a vampire is going to kill me?!

I walked back in Edward's room muttering things to myself. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I didn't want anyone coming to see me when they got back. I turned the light on dimly. There was a knob so I could adjust the lighting. I had it just enough so I couldn't fall on my face if I got up. Suddenly, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. I got this feeling that someone was watching me. . .

"Bella." A voice said.

Not just any voice, but a voice that I wouldn't mistaken for anything in the entire universe. The soft, musical, velvet glorious voice that would wake me out of a coma. I turned around to see my beautiful Greek god standing up against the wall.

I felt like something was in my throat. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, I couldn't even breathe. He was right there, only a foot away from me. I looked at his pale, marble, beautiful face that looked beautiful in the dim lights. Then his lips pulled up on one side into his beautiful crooked grin. And even though the smile didn't match his guilty, selfish looking eyes, his face made my feet unlocked. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his cold, firm neck.

Then the tears came, and the sobbing and the laughing. All the emotions were pouring up on me, it was unbelievable. Then I realized that I let go of my towel, but Edward caught it and was holding it together at my back. I blushed horribly. Thank goodness for the dimness. Ha ha, that rhymed. Okay I'm done.

"Edward I can't believe you here." I breathed still crying.

"Bella. . ." He breathed back. "I'm so. . . I'm so sorry."

Crap. I knew this was going to happen. He was going to ruin the moment with his guilt feelings. I groaned. Even though I had so many questions, did he find Vincent already? Is he dead? But I knew they would only make the situation much much worse.

"Not now." I whispered before I crashed my lips onto his. I was dizzy from the feeling. I wasn't used to the cold marble lips, it took me a while to even gain focus. His lips were different of course. I could feel the guilt on his lips. But I was determined to shaken it. My lips moved back to his ear and I breathed heavily. While trying to catch my breath I said what I wanted.

"Edward. . ." I breathed right in his ear. "I need you."

I felt him shiver, and then tense up at the words. I bit his ear playfully. I heard him choke out a low groan. But I knew better than anyone else that Edward has unbelievable amounts of self control.

"Bella." He said a little lower than a whisper. See? "Please." He begged.

I ignored it. I kissed his lips to silent his words. My hands knotted in his bronze, silky hair. I smiled against his lips, and then rolled my tongue. He groaned loudly in my mouth as his lips got rougher. I bet he missed that. I kept rolling my tongue over and over again. His hands tightened around me, but I wanted them tighter. My hands fell from his hair and down his neck and to his chest, covered in his buttoned up shirt. I steadied my hands and unbuttoned the buttons one by one. Every time I undid one, Edward growled in my mouth. He didn't want me to, but I didn't care. I needed him so badly, there is no way he is refusing me tonight. When I finally unbuttoned it all the way I slide it off his arms. I pressed my warm body on his cold skin. He pulled away from my lips quickly.

"Bella stop." He said strictly. I made a face.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"Please don't do this to me, don't make me put your life in danger _again_." He said, I flinched a little.

I had to make a new plan. I was getting more angry, and because of that I felt my eyes sting. I cry when I get too angry. Even though that is a very embarrassing attribute, I was going to use it to my advantage.

"You. . . you don't want me?" I asked, sobbing a little.

"No, no Bella! I do more than anything in this world!"

"No you don't." I said in an irritated tone, some tears falling from my eyes.

"Bella, you run up to me, with nothing but a towel on. You expect me to not want you?" He growled again, wiping my tears. "Don't cry. Please Bella, you know I can't!"

"Edward, please. Just do this for me okay?" I said moving closer to him. I kissed him again, softly. His lips were careful. I pulled away and breathed on his face. He closed his eyes and groaned at my warm breath.

"For me?" I pleaded.

He looked at me seriously. "How do you expect me to resist you when you beg like that?" He asked.

"Don't resist me." I said before kissing him again. I rolled my tongue, and then he rolled his tongue.

"This is dangerous." He mumbled against my lips, trying to find excuses to not let his body do the thinking for him.

"I like danger." I growled gripping his hair tighter.

He kissed me again, a little more urgent instead.

"Uh, Edward." I groaned in his mouth. "Please."

He moaned and then I closed my eyes to kiss him rougher, and when I opened them again, I was on the bed. Edward was hovering over me, both hands on either side of my head. He leaned in and kissed me. This was the kiss, the lips I wanted. They were rough and erratic, they were crazy and unpredictable. His tongue grazed over my bottom lip, I parted them letting his cold tongue gently touch mine. The feeling sent tingles threw my body. My hands sculpted his chest perfectly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him on me further.

"Bella." He moaned on my skin. "Bella, I love you."

That sent my body threw a frenzy. I felt monster Bella, who was locked up for too long, slowly creep out.

"Oh Edward, I love you to." I said pulling his face up to me and kissing him. My hands lingered on his chest and then down his cold stomach, he flinched at my touch. I felt his jeans, I felt his button, I FELT 'IT'. I was nervous, and my hands trembled. He didn't seem to notice.

When I unbuttoned them I quickly unzipped the zipper and stuck my hand inside before he could pull away. I heard the loudest moan that ever came out of Edward's lips before.

"Bella don't!" He growled loudly, like a if-you-don't-stop-i-swear-to-god kind of growl. I felt in deeper, and then I felt it. I was beyond scared, it was HUGE. Scary huge, and it was hard. Edward's eyes were slammed shut and bit his lip. He lower his head down at me, he was shaking. I grabbed it with my whole hand and squeezed it.

Then the monster inside Edward came out, the one I've been looking for. Monster Edward. His lips attached to mine in an instant and they were better than what I ever had. My hand was still in his pants, he grabbed my wrist and pulled it out, there was no way to stop him. He was ridiculously strong. Hello?! Vampire, inhuman here. But I felt him tugging on my towel. Then the lights were off, I didn't even feel him off of me. But I couldn't see anything. I could only feel Edward on top of me. Then I heard ripping, it was my towel. Then the towel was off, completely off. I shivered from the coldness. Edward's lips were on mine again, but they left it and traveled down my jaw, then my neck, my collar bone. My body squirmed in anticipation. Monster Bella was jumping up and down inside me begging to come out and get Monster Edward. His hands grabbed my right breast and he sucked on my nipple. He bit it, nibbled on it, making my moans louder with every touch. His lips traveled down my stomach and his hands were still on my breasts, squeezing them. Teasing me. I moaned loudly at his cold touch. I couldn't see anything, but I could not believe this man has never had sex before. The feeling he was giving me was unbelievable. Then I felt his cold tongue move down past my navel. I was moaning uncontrollably.

"Uhhhh!" I groaned louder. "Edward!"

He licked the side of my thigh, right next to my entrance, teasing me some more. I was practically screaming now. My hands flew to the back of his head, trying to push him down on me.

Then I felt it.

The fire, bursting inside my veins. I didn't know what he was doing, but it was making my screams louder. He sucked, licked, teased, everything you can imagine. His cold, delicious tongue was pleasing me in ways I never thought possible. I felt his hands trace down my stomach and then on my thigh. He lifted my legs and set them on his shoulders. His tongue licked my nub and then moved up and down, up and down making my screams almost unable to stay sealed behind my teeth. His finger traced down my thigh now, and then I felt his finger. Inside me. He moved slow at first. It hurt a little at first, but after about two minutes, it turned into something completely different. The feeling was out of this world, his other hand was squeezing my thigh, I was getting pleasure even from that! My hips were moving on their own, squirming, anything to make the pleasure feel better. Then he put in another finger.

It was reaching the top. Getting better, and better and better. The fire was almost all over my body.

Then he stopped,

Completely stopped. He took his finger out of me and everything. Monster Bella growled furiously. But then he climbed back up to me, I felt it. I FELT IT. it was cold, he must have taken his pants off. I felt it squirm when I pushed up against it. Edward met my lips again, more fierce than before. I pushed my body against his, making him groan lowly. I pushed my hips against his, anything for friction to make the pleasure rise.

"Bella." He groaned in my ear, he bit it to make me pay attention. "Do something for me. . ." He whispered forcefully. It wasn't his voice, it was Monster Edward's voice, he was speaking to my monster. She was on her knees, willing to do anything.

"Anything." I vowed holding him closer. I felt his tip on me, making the fire get hotter. He pushed a little, teasing me, ONCE AGAIN. I moaned. A little too loud, but he took it as encouragement.

He pushed harder.

Driving me crazy.

"Scream my name." He breathed.

Then he slammed himself inside me. I did as I was told, I screamed his name on the top of my lungs. It hurt, bad. It was very painful. Mostly because Edward was so. . . matured. TOO MATURED. Inhumanly matured. He kissed my lips again, getting what he wanted from my screams, now he was slowly moving in and out. It still hurt, and I didn't want to say anything because he was enjoying it. I know he was the way he was breathing on me, and his lips were craving more. Then the pain subsided, and I felt warm. Warmer, then the pleasure overcame my body. I started to feel tingles all over my body, as he moved a little faster, the tingles became more relevant. His moans and growls were only making this ten times better. I felt like I couldn't breathe, the feeling that overcame me was so pleasurable. It was the best thing I've felt all night. He was inside me. He was a part of me. Just that alone was driving me up the wall.

"UHHH Edward! Harder!" Monster Bella screamed. "Uh! YES. YES! HARDER!!!!"

He obeyed me and slammed against my skin with so much force, I felt like I was going numb. He leaned away from me, his hands grabbing the sides of my waist and pounded me harder.

"OH FUCK EDWARD!" I screamed. "YES!!!"

I kept moaning and moaning and the louder and louder I got was because he was going unbelievably fast. Edward was squeezing my thigh, the sides of my stomach, my hands, my wrists. Everything. But it felt amazing.

Then I felt like the fire was reaching the top, my whole body was numb. But I wanted to get more numb. Faster. Harder. I was lifted higher, and higher and higher until I felt like I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward! OH GOD!" I screamed. Edward lowered down to me again and connected his lips with mine while still managing to pump. He was groaning in my mouth, I felt his icy breath inside mine. His ice cold tongue against my hot one. It's the best of both worlds. My insides were on fire, but I could still feel his coldness. Every inch of it. Monster Bella was screaming with excitement. While monster Edward was still going on a rampage.

Then the pleasure raised to a whole new level! If that's even possible! It was getting to the point where it was hurting, but in a good way.

"Fuck Bella." He breathed, trying to control himself.

"YES Edward! UH YESSSSSS!" Monster Bella screamed with no hesitation. It's a good thing everyone left.

Then Edward unleashed one last push with all his strength into me. I moaned so loud it was embarrassing. But I couldn't help it! I came, climaxed and he did too, at the same time. I couldn't believe I just felt that! I was holding onto Edward's neck while he breathed heavily. I felt something cold inside me still, it felt amazing. He came inside me, but I don't even care. I felt my walls close in around him.

His arms that were holding him up shook, and then he collapsed right next to me. I couldn't move, my whole entire body was limp. I was so tired, my whole body was exhausted.

"Edward." I breathed. "That was. . . amazing."

He chuckled softly. "I surprised myself."

"Trust me,_ I_ was beyond surprised, not that I was expecting anything less but. . . wow."

Suddenly the light was on, still dim like before but Edward was laying right next to me.

"Did you shut that off?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Well. . ." He smiled slyly. "I didn't want to look at your face-"

"I can't believe you just said that!" I yelled smacking his arm.

"Let me finish!" He laughed, moving to his side. "because if I looked at you, moaning like that. . . well let's just say it would make things much worse." Then his hand traced down my stomach. "If I looked at your body, I definitely wouldn't have half the control I did." I shivered.

"Well you're looking at it now." I smiled.

He smiled back, a little more sneaky. "I wish I did before. You are absolutely beautiful." He said tracing down my thigh.

I lifted my thigh open, and put my hand on his. I moved it down to my entrance. He smiled at me.

"Hmmm." He groaned. He stuck his finger in again, I groaned. This time I rolled on top of him. He looked at me confused.

"It's my turn." I growled. Then I connected my lips with his. He growled deep in his throat. My hands fell from his chest and down to his. . . package. I wasn't as nervous now that I've already seen it and felt it, but that couldn't keep my hands from trembling. When I grabbed it, it was already hard.

I laughed loudly. Too loud, but I couldn't help myself.

"What?" Edward asked raising one eyebrow.

"You get turned on so easily!" I giggled like a five year old.

"What can I say? Now that I've had you, I can't stop thinking about having you." He smiled. "Besides. . ." He whispered. Then I felt his hand push against my entrance. He stuck his finger in, only to realize how wet I was. "You get aroused easily yourself, love." He smiled.

"What can I saw? Now that I've had you, I can't stop thinking about having you." I smiled mimicking Edward. He laughed lightly.

"I cannot _believe_ I just risked your life again." He said knotting his fingers in my hair. I smiled.

"Risk it again." I mumbled.

Then I kissed his lips again, still on top of him, I left his lips and trailed down his chest.

"Bella I don't think-"

"Shhhh." I muttered, cutting him off.

I grabbed him, and started moving my hand up and down, nice and slowly. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Edward." I whispered. He wouldn't open his eyes. I climbed back up to him, still motioning my hand on his penis. I kissed his lips roughly. "Open your eyes Edward." I breathed. He did as he was told and opened them. I couldn't wait any longer, and he looked like he couldn't either. I sat up and slowly slid him inside me. He groaned loudly, closing his eyes again.

"Open." I growled.

He opened like I demanded and watched me ride him. I grabbed his hands and pushed them on my breasts roughly. I moaned. Edward's eyes went black now, and he wouldn't take his eyes off me. Monster Edward was out now, ready to play again. He flicked my nipples with his thumbs over and over making my screams louder. I kept moaning as I moved faster. Edwards hand left my breast and moved to the back of my neck. He pulled me down to him forcefully and crashed his lips onto mine urgently and then he rolled on top of me, making my little show of dominance end. He was dominant, something I had absolutely NO problem with.

I had done it. I made Edward have sex with me. It was better than I ever thought POSSIBLE. Better yet, he was forgetting his earlier depression. No apologies, no faces, no attitude. Did I really just get off scot free? MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.

* * *

**MUAHAH! BEASTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**review review review for CHAPTER 14! :D and yes, Vincent is still around. LURKING.**

***BUM BUM BUM!!!!***

**any sugestions? i need help to what happens next?? :)  
REVIEW BITCHESSSSS!!!!! :)  
LOVE YOUUUUUU!!!!!3333**


	14. Uncontrollable Hungers

Hey guys! Well this chapter is sort of important. I didn't want to get rid of Vee. Sorry :] or Maria, or anyone.  
This chapter is a lot about Bella and Edward trying to contain themselves. . . sexually :]  
not having much success. It's funny :]

* * *

BELLAS POV

I opened my eyes, then closed them. The sun beat onto my face. Doesn't Edward know I hate that?! Would it kill him to get some shades? I groaned and rolled over so the sun was beating on my back. I felt something cold right next to me. I kept my eyes closed, but smiled. I felt cold fingertips touch my shoulder and slowly slide down my arm, then on my stomach and stop right on my hip. That made me open my eyes. Edward was facing me, with his eyes closed.

"Edward?" I barely whispered. He opened his eyes. He looked ashamed. Well isn't this going to be a good morning?

"Good morning." he whispered back sadly. I realized I was bare ass naked. Oh well. Nothing I have to hide anyway. I noticed something on my stomach though. It was a bruise.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked innocently.

"Are you ever _not_ in trouble?"

I blushed a little. Then I looked back down to the bruise, "How many times did we actually do it?" I asked poking the bigger bruise on my side.

"Eh." Edward muttered. He seemed aggravated, then he touched my bruise, "I'm so sorry."

"How many times?" I asked again ignoring the bruise. It didn't even hurt.

He starred at me for a while, and then looked down, "Seven. . ." He said so quiet I could barely hear him.

"SEVEN!?" I yelled a little loud. This actually made Edward laugh.

"Well, you kept saying again. I wasn't going to argue." he smiled.

"Yeah that's believable." I smiled back, "my mind is so perverted right now." I said gazing at his marble chest. He chuckled quietly.

"You? Thank god you can't read my mind right now."

I blushed a little, and then moved closer to Edward. I got under the covers and he did the same, he put his arm over me and instead of being sweet and cuddling with him, I attacked his lips. Of course he didn't argue, I felt him holding back though. I knew I would be able to change that. I rolled my tongue fiercely. He groaned.

" Bella." Edward growled, "I don't think right now is the best time for that."

"Why not?" I asked, annoyed.

"Everyone is back."

I stopped, "Oh no." I said looking up at him.

"Yes. There all waiting downstairs."

"Good grief. I can just hear Emmett right now."

"He heard you, and just laughed. They're all going to give us hell. And the only reason they are not up here yet is because were naked. So I suggest we leave while we can."

"Come on Bella! Let's escape through the window." Edward said. Then he handed me a big shirt of his, "please, I can barley look at you without tackling you on the bed right now." he whispered.

I blushed and put on his shirt. It smelled so good. Jesus, "Wait, I need pants." I said.

"Bella, I move about 200mph. No one is going to see your butt. Come on!" he said, "Emmett is running up here!"

Didn't have to tell me twice. I ran on top of him and he ran out of the window. It was so freezing outside. I was shivering the moment the cold air touched my skin. Edward ran through the forest fast pace, but suddenly I felt something extra cold on my butt. I gasped.

"Edward!" I hissed. He had both hands on my butt, and he was squeezing it. I tried not to groan, "STOP IT." I hissed. Finally, after hitting Edward multiple times, we were at my house. It was about 12:00, so Charlie was already at work. Of course I wouldn't be able to stay at my house. My dad thinks I have like a disease. Edward climbed through the window and put me down. The moment he did, I was on the bed and he was on top of me, ripping off the shirt he gave me.

It was now two o'clock.

"Hungry?" Edward asked putting his pants on.

"For many things, yes." I said getting dressed too. It's amazing that you can do it about ten times, and still be up for more. Especially when you have a vampire boyfriend who never gets tired.

"Okay, I'll make you lunch." he smiled, "but then we have to go back to my house. I need to talk to Alice about something."

"Yippee." I mumbled sarcastically, "can't I just stay here?"

"Bella, your father thinks you're sick, you can't right now. Not until everything blows over." Edward said a little depressed. I shouldn't have asked. I've done a good job at distracting him so far and I don't want anything to stop that.

"I'll eat later." I said before clinging my arms around Edward's neck.

"Bella, aren't you tired?" he smiled. Mission accomplished.

"I'm sorry, but you just look so sexy standing there, I just can't handle myself." I whispered, breathing on his face, thank god I brushed my teeth this morning before Edward swooped me away, and then touched my butt while I was freezing it off outside. He groaned.

"Bella, your dad is going to be home soon." he breathed trying to make up excuses.

"Oh well then. . ." Monster Bella breathed in his ear. She bit it with her teeth, he exhaled the breath he was holding in, "I guess, we won't. . ." she kissed right next to his ear, then she followed along his jawbone, and then down to his neck. She bit it hard, "I mean, I guess we can't. And that's . . . just. . ." she went up to his lips and bit his bottom one hard again, "too bad."

Then Monster Bella backed off and walked in the bathroom. She just left him there, half leaning over, eyes closed, and pants really really tight.

Then she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it. And there stood glorious Monster Edward, eyes dark and hair messy. She did it. Nothing can stop him now.

"Now, Bella." Monster Edward growled walking in and shutting the door behind then locking it. "that wasn't very nice." He backed her up against the counter next to the sink. He lifted Monster Bella up, sat her on it, and walked in-between her squirming legs, "you're going to have to be severely punished for it." He whispered. I tried not to groan. He pushed against me hard, and I felt the big bulge in his pants. That's it, I'm turned on.

"Edward." Monster Bella breathed against his rough lips, "please."

"Please what?" Monster Edward growled. Unbuttoning my shirt swiftly and throwing it to the floor.

"Fuck me." I whispered ripping his belt off. That sent Edward in a whirlwind. He ripped everything we had on, off. I heard his familiar snarls as he attacked my lips. Then all of a sudden I was lifted, and we were on top of my bed again and we were both naked. Mission accomplished. . . once again!

"Bella we have to leave now." Edward said, now irritated. We spent all day having sex. I didn't even eat. I didn't even care. Edward was annoyed that he was so powerless against me. I could make him do it again if I wanted to. But it's pretty much just exhaustion on my part. But something in his eyes was different, they were brighter. There golden color was melted into a cool lava. It was just, I never noticed but ever since we've had sex, it's like he looks different. He looks proud and just so unreal and beautiful.

"Edward. . ." I started to say.

"Oh no Bella, I'm not doing it again, we have got to go. Your dad will be home in about, 5 minutes. I can hear his thoughts already. Plus Alice was waiting for me since two o'clock this afternoon and it is now six o'clock. So come on, I'll make you something to eat right now."

"No Edward, not that." I said walking over to him after buttoning up my flannel shirt. I put my arms around his neck and my hands ran up the back of his hair. I saw his eyes darken a little, "It's just. . ." I stared at him for a minute and then half-smiled, "I love you."

He smiled widely, eyes still a little dark, "I love you too." Then he ran his hand threw my hair and kissed my forehead, "come on, I'll get you something to eat."

I started walking but everything hurt, ached and throbbed. Edward noticed this and frowned, "Want me to carry you?" he asked catching me before I fell.

"Yeah."

So he picked me up like a married couple do on their honeymoon, and carried me downstairs.

* * *

We got Cullens house and I took a deep breath when getting out of Edward's car, I stood a little wobbly, but Edward was right next to me, helping me. This is going to be hell. Thankfully my bruises were almost gone because of the left over venom inside me. Either way, this is still going to be hell, "Let's get this over with." he breathed lowly.

"Oh god don't talk like that." I moaned. I love when he breaths like that. It's so rough. God!

"I'm sorry. Please Bella no time for that right now. Please try to put that in the back of your head. Think of dead puppies."

"That's just great Edward!" I rolled my eyes, and we walked to the front door and someone opened it before we could even _knock_.

**Emmett.**

"Well. . . well. . . well." He smirked, "look what the I'm-not-an-innocent-virgin-I'm-now-a-sex-fiend cat dragged on in."

Edward narrowed his eye, "Listen Emmett, if you want to refrain from any injuries I suggest you keep your smart ass mouth closed, I'm not in a very good mood right now so I suggest you don't tick me the wrong way because that means someone's getting hurt and it will most lightly be you so if you do not mind step aside before I make you." he said. Emmett's mouth was to the floor. Edward pushed passed him, my hand still in his. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at Emmett. He gawked at me.

"Edward." Carlisle said running over to us, "hurry."

Then Edward starred for a while, that means he's reading Carlisle's mind and he doesn't want me to know. That was beginning to piss me off. Then in an instant Edward left me running in threw the door to the kitchen. Carlisle with him. I almost fell over. NO! He can't leave me here with just Emmett! Oh he is going to pay for this!

"So Bella." Emmett smiled walking over to me and throwing one of his big burly arms over me, "was the sex good? Of just plain awful because by all means anything that can take offence to Edward, don't hesitate to tell."

I brushed his arm off and turned around. I looked that big beastly idiot straight in the eye and smiled, "It was so. . . how do I say, AMAZING. To sum it all up Emmett, he was a sex GOD. Does that answer your question? Now please leave me alone."

Emmett went wide eyed because of the fact that he never knew I would actually say sex, amazing and god in the same sentence. I didn't give him time to answer, I just walked off to the kitchen. When I opened the door, I was in absolute shock. There at the kitchen table along with the rest of the Cullen's. . .

Jade and Vee.

I gulped loudly, and I'm sure all these vampires in this room could hear me. Just then Vee looked up, her face lit up brightly, "Bella!" She yelled. Everyone stood up as she skipped over to me and hugged me tightly. I heard a snarl come from the table and I know it was Edward, "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Everyone just stared at her while she hugged me. Jade growled, "Don't mind her. She has a tendency to be a tad overenthusiastic. It seems she's taken a liking to Bella here."

"You two don't seem like the type to get mixed up with the likes of Vincent." Carlisle said.

"Where is he?" Edward blurted out.

"We're not the type to get mixed up with him. He's the one who changed us. He's the type of person who gets in your head, he made it seem like we had a debt to pay him. Like we were his slaves, and his gift doesn't work on everyone, for instance for Vee and I, he has no control over. And that's why he kept us around. He wanted whoever he can't control on his good side."

"I see, well I have never met this man, but I know he has no control over Edward, but he does over Bella." Carlisle spoke.

"Where's Vincent?" Edward kept asking even though everyone was ignoring him.

"I don't know why he was so obsessed with her. You see, when Vincent sees something he wants, he gets it no matter what. He was determined to change Bella. Which I can't understand because she was under his control. No offense, but there's nothing special about her." Jade explained.

"So why does he want her?" Jasper asked, holding Alice with both his arms. It looked like they were hugging, but Alice's head was tucked in his chest.

"Where's Vincent!?" Edward asked yet again.

"I don't know what he wants with her. Maybe there's something he knows, that we don't. Maybe there's something so astounding about Bella, that it would even catch someone like Vincent's attention." Jade said.

"Anyways, he's never told any of us why he wanted Bella. Except for Maria." Vee said playing with my hair.

"So where's Maria?" Rosalie asked.

"That, we do not know." Jade said crossing her arms, "she disappeared."

"We killed her." Jasper said.

"No you didn't." Vee spoke, "you never finished the job, which wasn't very smart of you. She's alive. She's Vincent's most prize possession, besides Bella. He wouldn't let that happen. You never set fire to her. You just left her and ran after Bella." Vee said putting one hand on her hip.

Jasper looked down, and remembered how he never started a fire, "Your right."

"Where. Is. Vincent!?!?" Edward screamed.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Jade screamed back, "so will you shut up for a minute were trying to figure out what the hell he's up to if you would just stop talking!"

Everyone sat back a little. I heard a low growl escape Edward's lips. His hands were in tight fists and he wouldn't dare look me in the eye.

"Were being rude. Bella dear, are you hungry?" Emse asked standing up.

"Yeah, a little."

She nodded, "I'll make you a sandwich. Come with me." she said pulling me over to the counter. Vee skipped behind me starring at me with her wide curious eyes.

"Alice," I heard Carlisle say, "is there anything, anything at all?"

For the first time, Alice dug her head out of Jasper's chest and looked up. It seemed like forever since I saw her beautiful pixie face. Her eyes were sad, and almost disappointed. At first she looked at Carlisle, then at me, and then back to Carlisle. She closed her eyes for a minute, Edward stood up.

"From what I can see," she spoke softly, "Vincent and Maria are both alive, and that's all. Vincent wont dare try anything yet. He is still recovering from our last encounter and so is Maria." Then she looked back to Edward, "I've seen other things though, before that I haven't told anyone."

"What?!" Edward hissed, "How could you not tell anyone?!"

"Well I didn't think it was that important. But what I saw about a month ago, seems to be important now. It was Maria and Vincent, and they were in a room. A large, large room with a lot of books around them. Vincent had a large book in his hands and then he turned a page and he looked completely shocked. As if, he just discovered something." she looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry I've never told anyone, but it just never seemed to be of any use, so I forgot about it until now."

"It still doesn't make any sense." Carlisle said putting the tips of his long cold fingers on his forehead. "What would he discover? What is the secret?" Then he stood up, so confused and in deep thought. I've never seen Carlisle look so dumfounded before, "I'll be in the library." and with that, he left.

"Well, we've came here because. . . we heard this family was good people, we're finished with Vincent, and because. . . we have nowhere else to go. Vee was begging me to come here."

"You two can stay in the guest room. It's no problem at all. Our home is your home."

Emmett narrowed his eyes, while I took a bite of my sandwich watching everyone's intense look. "Are you sure we can trust her?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked up for the first time in about ten minutes. "They're trustworthy. At least Vee is." Edward sneered. Jade growled.

"You got a problem with me psycho? I have nothing to do with Vincent. You want to find him, find him yourself. Don't take your anger out on me just because you couldn't kill the guy." Jade muffled, then walked off with Alice showing her to the room. Vee was sitting next to me at the table while I stuffed my face.

Suddenly she giggled. "You're hungry huh?" I smiled.

"Yes, I haven't eaten all day."

"Why not?" She asked curious.

I blushed, "It's complicated."

She seemed confused, but obviously let it go, "You know, I never wanted to get mixed up with Vincent." Vee said sadly, playing with her fingers. It was like she thought I was mad at her or something just because she had dealings with Vincent.

I stopped stuffing my face for about two minutes and looked up sadly at her, "I know, you don't seem like the type to even be around him."

She looked up quickly, "I'm not I swear!" then she drew back a little embarrassed by her outbreak, "It's just, I don't know. When I saw you, and what you were going through, it was just hard for me to understand. I've never seen a human look like that before, -_is she saying I looked bad_?- it made me, I don't know, worried? Or upset. I mean, I think I went through something just like you, but I just can't remember." She was looking down at the table for a while. Then she looked up at me with her big dark eyes.

"You don't remember at all?" I asked feeling a little sympathetic.

She shook her head, "Not at all. The only thing I remember of my human life is a **man**. Someone so handsome, and someone I adored very much, I think. . . I can remember his face, he had dark blue eyes like the ocean, and a chiseled jaw line, the smile that would make your whole face turn red, but his voice. . . is like a deep lullaby. Something that made your heart feel alive. But who he is to me. . . sadly, it's something I can't remember. . . if I could have one thing, one thing at all. It would be to just. . . _remember_." Vee said silently looking off into the distance, like she was daydreaming. I've never heard her talk like that before, she was always so child-like. Then she shook her head and looked back at me, the childish brightness soon shined on her face again.

"Are you going to stay?" I decided to change the subject because I didn't want her to get all depressed and what not.

"I want to. There isn't anywhere else to go. . . but the. . eating habits of this family are kind of hard. But I want to do it because I like you. You're my first friend in fifty years. So I don't want to just leave. I'll do whatever it takes!" She said throwing her fist in the air. We starred at each other for about two minutes and then started giggles escaped out lips.

I'm starting to like Vee more and more within each minute we're together. She seems like a good soon-to-be friend. I don't know about Jade though, what's her deal?, "Hey, what's up with Jade?" I asked, curious.

She looked over her shoulder at Jade and the Cullens talking about whatever, I don't care anymore. All I know is Edward looks so sexy when he's mad, god I need him! I crossed my legs trying to get my feelings I'm having right now, to go away. I heard someone laugh loudly over there.

Jasper.

Damn him. I'll kill him if he says a word. . . anyway, Vee looked back at me and shrugged, "Jade was always the opposite of me. She kind of has a screw-the-world attitude. She never wanted any of this. She wanted to grow old, die. So ever since Vincent changed us, she's been miserable. She got the piercings, and wears dark make-up. Yeah, she scares me sometimes." Vee laughed. I laughed along with her. I finished my sandwich and Emse took it for me, even though I wanted to do it and wash the dishes, she refused. As usual.

Everyone was done talking now. They went off, some in the living room, like Emmett and Rose, to sit on the couch and talk some more, Jasper walked away with a slick grin on his face, and Alice following behind like a lost puppy. Carlisle was in the library still searching for an answer to the mystery. But of course Edward was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. Jade was in the backyard cursing to herself and crushing rocks. That must feel nice, just crush a bolder.

I got up and walked over to Edward, Vee was talking to Emse about sewing a blanket for her, so she wasn't behind me. I stopped him from pacing by putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes were saying so many things, I'm sorry, I'm pissed off, please leave me alone, please comfort me. I didn't know what to do.

"Edward. . . " I started to say. Suddenly his face softened and he almost shrugged.

"Bella, I don't know what to do." he whispered, almost scared.

"Edward, nothing is going to happen. Just forget everything. Come on let's go for a ride." and hopefully hot car sex too! Wow, I'm turning myself on already. He nodded sadly and followed me outside.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Vee yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be back!" I yelled back before Edward pulled me outside, and then shutting the front door behind him. Edward and I ran over to the Volvo and I climbed in the passenger seat, he was already starting the car. His mind was on the same page as mine.

We drove a little ways, and then Edward turned into the woods, and swayed every tree, rock or ditch. He was such a good driver, and he looks so hot and mad. Oh my god I'm going to explode.

Suddenly he stopped the car and then attacked me. His lips were forceful on mine, almost angry. Like he was doing this because he was mad at himself, but there was so much passion in his lips. So much love, and warmth, even though his marble lips sent the regular cold chill through my body. We didn't do anything for a good ten minutes besides kiss. That's all we needed right now, but soon later Edward left my lips and trailed down to my neck, ready to quit the fooling around and get down to business. He moved over to the passenger seat and guided me over him, lips connected again. His cold hands slipped up my shirt and trailed up my back. Another shiver.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair roughly. Edward slipped off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants, and slowly slipped down the zipper. I shook with anticipation. His cold hand crept in my pants and in my underwear, and touched the spot that was begging to be touched. I moaned inside his cold, delicious mouth. But he started to chuckle quietly against my skin.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked completely confused.

"Bella, your wet ALREADY?" He laughed. I laughed back and smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up! I bet your hard right now anyways!"

"What, were you wet inside the house?" He laughed louder.

"Edwardddd!!! Shut up!!!!" I whined, trying not to laugh to.

"Well it's not my fault you get turned on so easily. I bet I could make you wet from across a room." He said, then another boom of laughter escaped his beautiful lips.

"That's it. No sex for you." I said climbing off him.

"No Bella, no!" He said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Nope, I'm not in the mood anymore." I said putting on my shirt, even though I was so in the friggen mood, girls have more control… or so they say.

"Bella please, you can't do this to me!" He said inching closer and closer to him. "Please Bella, not when I had you at my fingertips."

"Oh, so now you control me?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No, that is not what I mean Bella and you know it. It's just a proven face, that I can make you want to have sex anywhere, anytime."

"OH! Is that so?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Take right now for instance. You were just on top of me willing to do whatever I wanted. You were playing right into my trap." He said, crossing his arms too.

"Well I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!!!!!" I yelled opening the car door and getting out.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Edward yelled as I walked to the road.

"HOME!" I yelled back, mad. I stomped down the road. It wasn't long before I heard the Volvo coming up behind me. I smirked to myself, I don't control him? I don't? I took off my joggers and my shirt, just leaving my boy-short underwear and my matching lace bra, padded thank you very much.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Edward screamed. "PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!!"

I threw my other clothes over my shoulder and walked up to the Volvo. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Then I stood up and walked down the road, shaking my ass as I did it too. I lifted up my underwear more, so my ass shown real nice. Then I fake dropped my pants and picked them up, taking a long time, bending over nice and slow.

"Bella, get in the car." Edward said suddenly behind me, eyes as black as night. I smiled and walked over to him, I kissed him roughly, rolling my tongue, and biting his sweet tasting, bottom lip. "But Edward, I thought you had control over me without using your strength. I thought you could make me do whatever you wanted," I said running my hands in his hair, making him shiver, "but you see, woman don't have limits. We can control ourselves. But men," I whispered across his face, "nothing can stop them from getting what they want. . . besides a woman," I said moving my hands down his neck, "I can make you do whatever I want, whenever I please."

He gulped, and then attacked my lips roughly. I pulled away, almost unsuccessful. "Nope. I don't want to." I smiled letting go of his embrace. His face fell, and then became serious. "See?" I smirked."

"Bella get in the car." He warned.

"No." I said walking away.

"Bella, get in the damn car. Now." He said walking after me, faster than any human should. Well he isn't human, it's expected.

"Not until you say 'you have absolute control over me, Bella. I'm your slave.'" I said pulling down my underwear, stopping right at the top of my area. His eyes turned a shade blacker.

"You have absolute control over me, Bella. I'm your slave." He repeated walking closer, begging for me.

"Good boy." I smiled, and then stopped walking. The next thing I knew, we were in the backseat of the Volvo. . .

And I was completely nude.

* * *

"Bella!" Vee cheered as I walked in the house. "Where were ya?" She asked. Edward slipped in with a big grin on his face. That's because of me, yep, that's right.

"Nowhere, I just needed air." I lied walking to the living room. Emmett was rubbing Rosalie's feet on the couch and Jasper was on the sofa chair. Then I thought about Alice. I didn't want to make it obvious, but I had to see what was her problem. I started walking for the staircase and quietly made my way upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, suddenly behind me at the bottom of the stairs. I turned around and smiled innocently.

"Shower." I said, please believe me. His eyes went dark, I rolled my eyes. He's hopeless. "No." I said turning around. I heard him mumble cuss words and walk away. I smiled, this is getting easier and easier.

I walked up the rest of the stairs and made my way down the hall to Alice's room. I creaked the door open. Alice was sitting on the floor, knees pulled to her chest and face buried on her knees. The moment I opened the door she looked up.

"Bella. . ." She whispered. I walked in a little more, and she stood up quickly. "Bella you have to get out."

Was this Alice? She's never been this way with me. I wasn't expecting it, so it hurt, "Alice. . ."

"Bella please, you have to understand. I can't. . . be around you right now." She said looking down, ashamed. I didn't listen to her, I walked over to her, she backed up with every step I took, "Bella stop it!" She screamed, "get out!!"

But it was too late. . .

* * *

Ohhh!! A CLIFFIEE!! :]  
reviews=NEXTCHAPTER.


	15. AuthorNote:Ending

Hey guys. Sorry, but I'm ending this story =[ for a good reason though.

I've came up with a new edited plot, and I'm starting a story like this. Vincent will be in it. and so will Maria. But it's going to be a little different. But I'm ending this story because it's horribly plotted, and I made it up as I went along with is the wrong way to do it for me because then the whole this is CRAP. So I'm starting a new one and I wont post it until I'm completely finished and it's edited completely.

Plus, I wasn't getting ANY reviews for Jealousy and Games. The whole this is very sad and upsetting =[

But I think you guy will enjoy the new one a lot better. It's better done and organized.

Oh, and I'm ending **inexplicable love** too. Simply because I see this story going absolutely no where.

Stay tuned for the new story!!!!!!!!!!

=]

Love mucho,

Gigi [SensitiveTouch]

p.s. and don't worry, the new story will have LOTS and LOTS of lemons =]

MUAHAHAH!!!


End file.
